All We Ever Wanted
by Ted Hanson
Summary: The war just ended and Harry Potter must learn to live normal life which is all he ever wanted with the love of his life.
1. As The Dust Settles

**_Chapter One - As the dust settles_**

The dust settled on the grounds of Hogwarts as people moved about helping those most critically injured or moving the deceased into the Hospital Wing. Harry just stood in the middle of it all watching as people walked past him. He had just defeated the most powerful and feared wizard of all time and yet he felt this terrible sadness and loss wash over him like a tidal wave of emotions. Taking a moment to collect himself he wandered down to the bridge where he had thrown the Elder Wand and walked below it to the rocks. Something inside him told him he needed to make sure it never ended up in the wrong hands again and that it needed to be in a permanent safe place. After a few hours of searching he finally found the wand and as he was climbing back up from the rocks he heard familiar voices calling out his name. Soon enough he emerged and saw Hermione and Ron standing. After one look they saw that he had the wand, but neither of them said anything they just followed him to where he was going.

It did not take long to find out where they were headed. They saw the destroyed tomb of their beloved Headmaster in front of them and watched as Harry walked up to it and looked in to see the man he had always looked up to staring back at him his eyes closed, his hands on his chest encasing nothing, but air. At that point Harry brushed away the tear that had escaped his eye and laid the wand in the man's hands standing back to look at it for just a moment. Hermione walked up beside him and took his hand leading him away from the tomb. He shook his head at her for a moment and turned back muttering a spell under his breath; within moments the broken slabs of granite pulled themselves back together again and formed a perfect tomb. Smiling contently again Harry allowed his two best friends to lead him back to the castle where the clean up of the school was still taking place. The dead bodies had finally been all found and placed in the Hospital wing and the wounded all transferred to St. Mungo'a for treatment, all within the timeframe of Harry looking for the wand.

Ron took the lead and they followed him into the Great Hall where a few people still were. Food had been laid out for those who wished to remain on school grounds by the elves and everyone was welcome to it. Harry happily sat down with his friends and began to eat a sandwich which appeared before him the moment he sat down. It was a silent lunch as the trio had everything to say to one another, yet did not have to utter a word of it to one another as they already knew. After growing up together and especially over the course of the last year the three of them had developed a habit of speaking without having to speak at all. As they ate their lunch in silence the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in walked Kingsley Shacklebolt the interim Minister of Magic until a permanent replacement could be appointed. His eyes scanned the room until he found who he was looking for and approached them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione thank goodness I found you" he sat down beside Ron and took out a piece of parchment. "There has been a lot of talk for the service for those who have fallen and" he paused for a moment and looked at Harry. "It has been agreed that you three should be the speakers"

"Who agreed to this?" Hermione asked speaking, as per usual, for the group.

"The Ministry, they thought it best that the boy who defeated Voldemort and the two that helped him along the way are the best to represent both loss and victory to everyone"

"I am sorry sir I just do not think that I am the best candidate" Harry protested, he was many things Harry Potter, but glorifying a situation like this was not something he wanted to do.

"Harry you saved the wizarding and muggle world they would be honored to have you speak on behalf of those we lost" Kingsley looked at Harry with pleading in his eyes.

"I will if Ron and Hermione will as well" Harry succumbed.

"We will" Hermione answered for her and Ron before Ron could protest for Harry's behalf.

"Good it is settled then. I really have to thank you three and trust me you will be thanked in a special ceremony in a few months"

"What?!" The three of them said as he made a quick exit before they could ask questions.

"What do you think he means?" Ron asked as they walked out of the hall a few minutes later and started towards Gryffindor tower where the Weasley family was staying until the service for those fallen.

"I haven't the faintest idea" Hermione said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who just swung open for them. "But let's not say a word to anyone. I am sure your father will know soon enough Ron and tell us"

They all nodded in unison and stepped through the portrait hole. Most would have thought a red head convention was going on, but it was just all the Weasleys in one room. All of Ron's brothers were there sprawled out around the room just sitting there while their parents sat on a love seat together their grief etched on their faces. For a bunch of Weasleys being in the same room together it was unusually quiet, but after the death of Fred it was understandably so. Harry looked around searching for a certain Weasley, but could not find her.

"Where is Ginny?" He asked aloud into the room a bit concerned.

"She wasn't with you three?" Molly replied to him and they shook their heads. "Oh Merlin's where could she have gotten to?" Molly was clearly more panicked then she normally would have been over her youngest and only daughter. Arthur dropped an arm around her to calm her.

"I will go look for her" Harry volunteered knowing, or rather hoping, he knew where she was.

"We will come" Her brothers all said at once and Harry raised a hand as if to stop them.

"It is ok I can handle it just stay here, there is no need for any of you to help"

He nodded to them and swiftly turned around heading back out the portrait hole. Hermione stayed behind with the Weasleys knowing when Harry found Ginny they would want privacy, after all they would have a lot to talk about in private.


	2. It will all be alright

**Chapter Two - It will all be alright**

Harry wondered the grounds for what seemed like hours to him, but was only about forty-five minutes in reality. He seemed to worry more about Ginny especially after recent events and wanted to find her safe and sound. As he had suspected Ginny was down at the Qudditch pitch flying laps on her broom. For a moment he just stood at the edge of the field just watching her in awe as she zoomed around and around the field. Her ginger hair caught in the light and she seemed care free if even for a moment. It took a good fifteen minutes for her to register that Harry was even there and when she did she landed her broom and dismounted it.

"Your family is worried" he said walking over to meet her in the center of the field. "You should probably go and meet them back at the tower."

"And do what? Cry all day?" She scoffed shouldering her broom and heading towards the lockers. "As if Fred would have wanted any of us to do that"

"Ginny I understand what you are going through, but even if you do not want to cry all day your family needs you and you should be there for them." Those words stopped her in her tracks and she turned to face him.

"You have no right to say anything to me" she said and she put her broom down in the nearest locker and folded her arms over her chest.

"Ginny not now please. I am here to bring you to your family. Your mother hasn't stopped crying and I am pretty sure I know George would like to have you around right now" he stepped closer to her ignoring her adverse want of him getting close. "I know what I did was wrong, but right now is not the time to be mad at me, be mad at me all you want punch me hit me do whatever you want, but please come with me to the tower for your family."

She nodded curtly and pushed past him out of the locker rooms. It would take a long time before she forgave him for what he did. Following closely behind her he didn't say a word as they walked back into the castle and back into the tower. As soon as they walked in Molly ran over to her daughter and wove her arms tightly around her. Arthur nodded to Harry thanking him for finding his daughter quickly. George's on the other hand looked over from where he sat at the window and waited for his sister to be done assuring their mother she was perfectly fine. It took convincing, but after a few tense moments she finally let go of her daughter. Molly's protective mother instincts were going to be in full force for awhile and each of her kids knew they had no choice, but to allow it. How could they deny her that?

As soon as she was free she walked over to George and just sat with him in the window seat, not uttering a word. All he wanted was for Ginny to be there because in a way it was like having Fred there. The Twins had imparted so much of themselves onto Ginny that at some points people wondered how they were not triplets. Harry sat beside Ron on the couch knowing his best friend needed him during this time. By nightfall everyone had begun to get tired and Bill and Fleur were the first to make their ways back to a bed in one of the dormitories with Charlie and Percy following suit not that long after. Not wanting to leave George by himself Ginny followed him up to his old dormitory when he went off to bed and slept in the bed that Fred used to occupy.

"It's crazy you know" Ron spoke as his parents left to go to bed and it was just the three of them. His best friends looked at him quizzically. "Fred is gone, Lupin and Tonks are gone even Colin Creevy is gone and countless others yet here we are, we are still alive" he paused for a moment and Hermione placed a gentle hand on his knee. "After everything Voldemort did to kill you Harry he didn't win, he didn't get to take over the wizarding world, they died so we could live." He smiled for a moment and looked at Harry. "Their deaths meant we all could live, they all died and it meant something."

Harry returned his smile, but did not reply. They stayed up for a bit longer before heading up to bed. Hermione decided it was easiest to sleep with them as no one else occupied the dormitory they choose to sleep in. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Sleep did not come easy though as it was filled with nightmares of the battle. He slept like that for the next few days as he and the others helped repair the school. He hardly talked to or even saw Ginny as she spent most of her time with George.

On the morning of the service he woke to find he had gotten little sleep. Swinging his feet over to hit the floor he grabbed his glasses from the night stand and looked around the room. Hermione, who was still sleeping in the room with them despite the fact that now both Neville and Dean were there too, was already awake from the looks of it and was just staring up at the ceiling. Harry wished he could stay in bed forever, but he knew he had other duties he had to attend to so he pushed himself out of bed and went to take a shower. He almost instantly felt a little bit better and once he got out he dried off and got dressed finding his way to the Great Hall. That is when he finally saw her without George for the first time. He went to go to her, but she saw him and just walked away.

Sighing inwardly he went and sat beside Luna, not wanting advice, but getting it none the less. At last Ron and Hermione showed up rescuing him from a lecture on how to apologize to Ginny. They ate talking openly for the first time since before the battle. It felt good to them to talk even though they were going to such a somber event in a few hours. Though they had agreed to speak at the service the trio had decided to do it as a united front and do it in one speech which Hermione had prepared and would deliver for them.

When the rest of the Weasleys showed they joined them on their way down to the field where the service would take place. People were beginning to arrive and Harry saw that Ginny was not there because George was in a panic looking for her. Reassuring him that he would again find her Harry left the rest of them and headed to look for Ginny. He found her a few minutes later standing by the lake starring off into the distance. Carefully he went up beside her and without a word grasped her hand in a comforting gesture. She did not push him away this time instead she allowed him to hold her hand as she finally allowed her tears to flow. Not being able to bear witness to her crying he pulled her into a tight embrace until the last of her tears faded.

"It will get better" he assured her as he let her out of his embrace, but maintained holding her hand. She nodded her head knowing that eventually he would be right.

"This does not by any means mean that you are forgiven Harry Potter" she said wiping the tears away, but not letting go of his hand either.

"I know" he said simply as they made their way to the service.

"Who voted you to come find me?" She asked as they walked and he smiled.

"No one had to tell me, I volunteered for the mission."

"Always the hero."

"For you" he replied simply as they reached her family still holding hands. Ron gave them a stern look, but did not say anything. He finally let go of her hand and she looked at him fearful.

"Don't leave me" she almost whispered and Harry looked up at the seats up on the stage erected that he had to sit at with Ron and Hermione then back at Ginny


	3. The Service

**Chapter Three - The service**

"I will never leave you" he said to her stepping closer and taking her hands again, not caring that her family was staring at them. "But George needs you right now. I will be on the stage Ginny and if at any point you need me during this then just motion to me and I will come down to you"

"You would do that?"

"Anything for you Ginny, you know that" he pulled her into another embrace for just a moment before letting her go.

"Still not forgiven" she whispered and he smiled at her.

"I would expect nothing less"

He at that point turned and went and joined Ron and Hermione who had yet to go get seated on the stage. Both of them gave him quizzical expressions, but he waved them off and refused to talk about it. Hermione just shook her head and they went up onto the stage where Kingsley was with Professor McGonagall and Percy Weasley, who at this point has become Kingsley's right hand man for the time being. They all got seated as the last few people filed in. After a few silent moments Kingsley got up and finally began to speak.

"We are gathered here to pay our respects to those who fought bravely and paid the ultimate price in their lives" he paused for a moment looking down at everyone. "We there for thought it best that the ones who should speak for those departed is the man that has spent his whole life fighting the man who made this happen and the two people that helped him." He motioned to the trio and Hermione got up a bit shakingly and made her way over to Kingsley. She whispered something in his ear real quick and he nodded. "The trio has decided that the most eloquent of the three should speak. May I present to you Miss. Hermione Granger." No one clapped as she stood before them and Kingsley went and sat down at his seat.

"I want to say I never wanted to ever have to be in the position to do this, the amount of loss we have all suffered is astounding and we will all take ages to recover. However, we must never forget that those we lost fought for a reason, they did not fight for us to be sad or depressed over their deaths, they fought to free us from a tyrant who thirsted for blood and for power." When she spoke her voice was powerful and Harry realized that she had truly began to capture everyone's emotions. "He wanted nothing, but destruction and those we lost helped defeat him. Harry might have said the spell that finally took him down and he along with Ron and I might have spent years trying to do this, but without those we lost and each of you this could never have happened." She paused for a moment and in that pause Harry in that moment took a chance to look at Ginny who was holding George in her arms. "We should thank them for what they did and not remember them in loss, but remember them in light. " she took a moment as a tear rolled down her face. "I personally lost a dear friend of mine who would never want us to cry. Fred Weasley, as most of you may know of him, he was the biggest jokester anyone could ever imagine, tied only with his twin brother George, his light and laughter will always ring in my ears." Harry looked out and saw Ginny look right at him nodding her head. He stood up from his chair and left the stage everyone's eyes followed, but Hermione carried on knowing Harry had to do this. "That is what you have to remember is the happiness they brought into your life. For me it will be Fred's pranks and the laughter they created for others it will be different. Please do not mourn the loss we suffered, but remember their lives for they meant so much more then all of this."

"I am here" Harry whispered as he sat down beside Ginny and she turned to him burying her head into his arms the tears streaming down her face as he held her in his arms. People's cries could be heard all around them and Harry's own joined them silently as he held onto Ginny not only to comfort her, but to comfort himself.

"We will never forget those who we lost and we will never forget this day or the battle. People will remember the battle for years to come and we will always love those that we lost for years to come. I am normally better at speaking then this everyone knows that" Harry smiled into Ginny's hair at that point as did a few others joined in on his smile. "I know my words will never bring them back, but we will always have them in our hearts and to that I say we love you Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Lavender, and everyone else we lost, forever in our hearts. Thank you." She turned and ran back to her seat and Ron put his arm around her to hold onto her and Kingsley returned to center stage.

"Thank you so much Miss. Granger for those kind words on behalf of the fallen" he looked over at her and gave her a weak smile before returning his attention to everyone else. "The ministry wants you all to know at this point in your grief that we will do everything in our power to track down those who were responsible for aiding in Voldemort and punish them to the full extent of the wizarding law" he paused as a few people cheered on. "However, in doing so we would like to acknowledge that privacy must be given to those who need to grieve so we will not be publicly allowing media or any coverage into the trials of any convicted. Those who lost who wish to appear may do so, but I will take great pains to make sure your privacy is ensured." He was solely looking at Harry at this point. "We will protect you as you wish and any stories you wish to appear public, but those who wish to be more private will get the Ministry's full support and in doing so we will help in any way to keep your privacy secured." He paused as everyone nodded in agreement and Harry could see Rita Skeeter in the back of the crowd glare at the minister. "Headmistress McGonagall has opened the doors of Hogwarts, which have thankfully been restored thanks in part to the many wizards and witches who have stayed to help restore this beautiful school, to anyone who wishes to stay after this to celebrate the lives of the those we lost. There is food and drinks in the Great Hall for those who wish to stay for the remainder of the day. For those who wish to leave please disapperate outside the school grounds and to those who cannot the fireplaces in Profesor Slughorn's, Profesor Sprout's offices and in each of the house common rooms are all available for those who need to floo home. The Hogwarts Express is also available to those who wish to leave via the train, it will depart in two hours." He nodded at everyone, but did not leave. "And Mr. Potter" Harry looked up at him as did Ginny. "On behalf of the wizarding world thank you."


	4. What now?

**Chapter Four - What now?**

Everyone began to get up after Kingsley's last words, but Harry remained seated with Ginny waiting for everyone to clear away. He needed to speak to Kingsley alone and knew that it would only be when everyone else had left the clearing. As people left they bowed and greeted Harry thanking him and calling him a hero. For once Harry allowed this knowing that hopefully, by thanking him some would be able to heal just a little bit better. Finally when it was only Kingsley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione remaining Harry stood and walked over to him. Kingsley took Harry's hand and gave it a big shake comforting him in all the grief that he felt.

"Minister" Kingsley gave him a look and Harry smiled "Kingsley" he corrected himself knowing the man he had grown to admire would accept nothing more then that from him. "I want to help find those who helped Voldemort."

"I know you do Harry" he smiled and looked at both him and Ron. "I know you both do. We have yet to announce this publicly, but I know you four are good at keeping secrets." He smiled at them and they all smiled back knowing he meant well. "The Ministry has decided that anyone who fought in the battle that is of age will be allowed to become an auror and do not need to complete their final year."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked astounded at what he was hearing.

"Yes Ron I very much am. I expect both of you in my office next Monday to discuss details of your training" he looked at Hermione a small twinkle in his eyes. " I know you Miss. Granger will be coming back to complete your education, but when you are done come to me and I will personally find you a spot at the Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you Minister" Hermione replied as he turned finally to Ginny who was kind of glaring at him and he smiled.

"I am sorry Ginny, but I tried to fight for you, but no one would agree to underage wizards not even if it is the one who has Harry Potter's heart. You as always will have our un-dying help in whatever you choose to pursue after school."

"Yea yea" she said though she had a twinkle of a smile in her eyes. "Thank you"

"I have to go. I suspect you four may want to be alone and not in there so I will see you at another time."

He bid his farewells and headed up to the castle for the Great Hall. That left the trio and Ginny standing there not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes of standing there Ron and Hermione decided to join everyone back in the Great Hall, but Harry did not want to go and Ginny decided to stay behind with him. Hermione gave Harry a hug wanting to say more to her best friend to comfort him, but knowing now was not the time. Taking Ron's hand into her own they said goodbye to the pair and left for the castle. Ginny looked at Harry and they began to take a walk around the grounds. They did not say anything as they walked both just needing the other to be there at that moment. Finally they reached the oak tree near the lake and sat down beneath it still not talking. At last Ginny broke her silence and looked at Harry.

"Why?" She asked simply and he looked at her confused. "Why did you leave me?"

"It might sound crazy, but I had to do it to keep you safe. I knew if Voldemort knew that I cared for you that you would be in danger." He paused for a moment before continuing he knew he would have to explain what he had been up to the past year. "Over the past year we were not running from him, we were destroying Horcruxs. We had to find them, all seven of them."

"Seven?" Ginny asked incredulously and Harry nodded. "Wow"

"That is not all" she looked at him a little afraid of what he would say. "I was one of them that is why I went to the forest. He needed to kill me so that we could destroy the last Hocrux. He used the killing curse on me and I survived again because he only killed the Horcrux and not me."

"Did you know if that was gonna work when you went?" He shook his head and Ginny looked out at the lake again. "You are a big git."

"I know"

"I could have lost you, you promised not to go and you did anyway."

"I am sorry, but I knew it was the only way to save everyone. I had to."

"Do not do it again." She warned giving him a stern look that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley and he nodded. "I am serious. I do not even know how to trust you because of this. You might have saved us all, but you did not save us."

"And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Oh yes you will" she smiled at him and he smiled back surprised at what she said. "This doesn't mean instant forgiveness or that we are together again."

"How about we just start over again and start with a date?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Good I will pick you up at the Burrow on Saturday." She smiled as he said this and then it quickly faded away. "What's wrong?"

"Well you said you would pick me up from the Burrow so does that mean you are not coming back to stay?"

"Well no" he picked up her hand and held it gently in his own. "I am going to go back to Grimmauld Place, it was Sirius's home and I need to live on my own."

"Mom will not be happy about that, you know she would love to let you stay."

"She will be twice as upset when she learns Ron is coming with me."

"When did you decide this?"

"Two days ago. Hermione, Ron, and I were talking about the future as we were restoring the Qudditch field and we just decided on it. Hermione is going to stay with her parents, but Ron is coming to live with me."

"Glad to know I was included in this decision." She huffed and took her hand away crossing her hands over her chest.

"You weren't exactly talking to me at the time remember."

"I know, but you could have told me. I was hoping you would be there so I could see you before I have to go to school."

"Ginny just because I will be there doesn't mean I won't be over every night. You know how Ron and I are with cooking."

"You have Kreacher" she reminded him and he smiled sheepishly. "What?"

"Well he likes it here so I said he could stay for as long as he likes. So he is gonna stay for the rest of the summer and then the school year and then come back starting with next summer break and only be there for summer breaks."

"Still will not be the same"

"I know, but I am not going anywhere besides I will have to start training this summer and it will take up a lot of my time and when I am not training I will be with you, I promise."

"You better Harry James Potter"


	5. Lazy Day

**Chapter Five - Lazy Day**

Ron and Harry arrived on the steps of Grimmauld Place the day after the service after spending one more night at Hogwarts. They looked at each other and drew out their wands before entering the home. From the looks of it, it was just as they had left it except a bit more dusty. After combing the house and determining that it was hex free and no one was there they began the process of cleaning it. Thanks to George they were able to secure a reversal paste that allowed them to take the screeching portrait of Mrs. Black off the entry wall and that was the first thing to go before they threw it in the fire. The house was so large it took them the better part of the rest of the week to clean it and thanks to Hermione they had an owl to send letters back to the Burrow telling everyone why they had yet to come back for a visit. Harry had received a very angry letter from Ginny basically warning him that if he did not come Saturday that he would be a dead Ron saw that letter he almost died of laughing and only stopped when Harry threatened to hex him.

The pair had decided that the house was too dark, but they in no way were going to redecorate without Hermione or Ginny present so they put up with it until one or the other could convince one of the girls to help. They both knew Hermione would love to do it, but also realized that Ginny would need to be there to keep it from going crazy. It was Friday before they were satisfied that the house was clean enough and both were gonna head over to the Burrow, but decided they were too tired to even go so Ron sent an owl saying they would be there in the morning. Ron was sleeping in Sirius's brother's old room and Harry in Sirius's old room as they had decided was best as neither wanted to stay in the master that used to be Mr. and Mrs. Black's room. Both were sleeping before it was nine because they wanted to get up early enough to catch Mrs. Weasley's breakfast after surviving off from take out and the occasional basket of food she would send the last week.

"Oi wake up" Ron barked through Harry's closed door and he sat bolt up looking at the enchanted clock on his beside table, six am.

"We said seven!" He yelled back as he put on his glasses and climbed out of bed.

"Yes, but one of us has a fiery red head he has to make sure he is not late in seeing and I personally do not want to bear witness to your untimely death." He opened the door walking in as Harry was pulling on a shirt. "I mean the headlines Boy Who Lived murdered by sixteen year old witch."

"Can it" Harry warned and his best friend smirked at him.

"Come on just get ready and if we get there at seven mum should be just getting the bacon on."

Harry's stomach grumbled at the idea and he shooed Ron from the room. Grabbing a set of clothes from his dresser he left his room and headed to the bathroom down the hall. It did not take long for him to shower and brush his teeth before he met Ron in the entry way. Harry had let down some enchantments that would allow anyone that he wished to disapperate from the entry, but only if he had allowed it. Over the past week he with Ron had put up protection charms and spells over the house ensuring it's safety again. Just before he disaperated from the entry he flicked his wand and spells came to life. He landed just outside the Burrow gates a second after Ron and they made their way into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was already cooking.

"Boys it is about time you came over here." She said sternly pointing for the two to sit. "You guys look like you have not ate a proper meal in a month!" She complained as she looked them over. "You have to be over for dinner every night if you keep looking like this."

"Yes mum" they said in unison as they sat down waiting for breakfast to finish.

"Ginny should be along soon she stayed up too late with Hermione last night."

"Hermione is here?"Ron asked excitedly.

"Well of course she is she just got back from finding her parents in Australia and wanted to visit unlike two boys I know."

"We get it mom. We will be over every night from now on unless training keeps us late" Ron promised as she sat plates in front of them with breakfast on them.

"You better Ronald" she smiled at her youngest son and Harry, who at this point was basically her son.

"Mom have you seen my jumper?" Ginny said running down the stairs not noticing Harry was there just like the first time Harry had been over. Harry smiled at the memory and turned to greet her.

"Oh hello" he said and her eyes got wide as she saw him and unlike last time she stayed in the room instead of running away.

"It's on the top of the laundry pile dear."

"Thank you" she left the room and Harry stared after her.

"You know she will soften soon" Hermione said as she entered the room. "We would not have spent the night talking about you if she wasn't going to"

"I know"

"Hi" Ron managed to say as he stood and walked over to Hermione.

"Shut up and kiss me Ronald" she smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. Harry looked away not wanting to see the pair kiss as he had known them as friends for years.

"Seriously you two I want to eat my breakfast before I have to puke" Ginny complained as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh Ginny let them be" scolded Mrs. Weasley as Ron and Hermione broke apart. "come now have a spot of breakfast you four."

They all sat down around the table with Ginny sitting directly across from Harry. She eyed him the whole time trying to act mad, but failing at it. Every time he would look up from his breakfast he would smile and it would break her face into a smile that would mirror his own. At some point during breakfast they had decided to play two on two Qudditch with Ginny playing with Hermione and Ron with Harry. They thought it was evenly matched considering Qudditch was the only thing Hermione was actually bad at and Ron not being the best Keeper that there was. Once breakfast was cleaned up and Mrs. Weasley was fully satisfied that the boys had eaten enough they headed back to the make shift Qudditch field the Weasleys had.

Harry mounted his Firebolt, which he had been keep at the Burrow for safe keeping since before the war, and took off into the sky. It did not take long for the game to become evenly matched with Hermione playing keeper for her team. About fifty minutes into the game Harry saw a Flickr of gold near Ginny's head and dove as fast as he could for it. Ginny not realizing what was happening sped out of his way to avoid being run over and by the time she knew what was happening Harry had caught the snitch securing the win for him and Ron.

"Good they won can I stop now?" Hermione asked as they all landed on the ground with Ginny glaring at everyone.

"Good job I suppose Potter"

"It is Potter now is it?" Harry asked moving forward to Ginny who nodded. "Upset you lost?"

"I let that happen" she lied easily as Harry stopped an inch from her face and smirked. "And I am not upset" he inclined his head and she let out a huff. "Ok maybe a little."

"I can change that"

He did not wait for her to respond though he just closed the gap between them with a kiss.


	6. Six Weasley Brother Rules

**Chapter Six - Six Weasley Brother Rules**

"Stop kissing my sister" Ron said, but they didn't even stop and he groaned looking from Hermione back to them. "Seriously you're not even dating!"

"Shut up" Ginny said breathlessly as she pulled away from Harry without even looking at Ron. "Didn't work, but nice kiss Harry" she smirked.

"At least I am not Potter anymore" he replied simply a sheepish grin etching on his face. "So I have to go"

"What?" Ginny asked a bit upset that he was leaving already.

"Just to set up our date don't worry, I will be back" he kissed her cheek and headed for the Burrow gate before turning around and saying. "Wear something comfortable"

"Like what?"

She didn't get a response because he was outside the Burrow gates and had turned and disapperated leaving her confused. Without a word she grabbed Hermione by the arm ignoring Ron's protests and lead her up to her bedroom. Ginny was far from the girly girl having been raised with all brothers so it was unusual for her to want to get ready this far in advance. It took the girls nearly the rest of the day and had only just decided on what she was going to wear about an hour before Harry got back. By the time he had arrived Ginny was in a white tank top with a black crop leather jack a pair of jean shorts and her running shoes her hair simply down around her shoulders. She smiled when she saw a Harry because she saw him notice her wearing the necklace he had gotten her for the Christmas before the war had started.

"You look great" he said as he walked through the door. He had not realized all of her brothers had shown up. "You ready?"

"Yea" she smiled, but before they could go Charlie stepped forward and coughed and Harry turned and nearly jumped when he saw her brothers.

"What's the occasion?" He asked a bit confused at her brothers being there.

"Well Ginny has never allowed us to truly meet any guy she has gone on a date with, gotta give her credit she tells us she went on a date after it happens which is smart for his life, however just because you saved the wizarding world does not mean we haven't been wanting to say this her whole life" Charlie began speaking for them all and Harry looked over at Ginny who shrugged. There was simply no use in getting out of it.

"You returned from Romania to give me a speech? Really? You too Percy? Don't you have Ministy stuff?" Harry asked them and they ignored his comment "Get it over with"

"First off what you did last summer nearly killed her DO NOT under any circumstances hurt her like that again" Charlie said and he looked at Bill who continued on.

"Second be back before midnight, not 12:01 either, midnight or we will be looking for you and well you do not want that" he nodded to Percy to continue on down the line.

"Third, do not provide her with anything an underage witch cannot have so we expect her not to have had any alcohol during this date." Harry looked at Ginny who at this point was about to laugh.

"I get two" George said with a smirk. "On behalf of Fred four you better not be a cheap date, some how I think Ginny might have conned Fred into saying this." Ginny smiled at Harry on this one and gave him a wink. "Five do not try an take advantage of her" he turned to Ron who turned bright red before looking at Harry.

"Six no sex or we will kill you"

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny roared turning to her brothers. "Seriously that's why you never told me the sixth rule?"

"You are too young" Charlie said to Ginny who was getting more mad every moment.

"Do I need to remind you when you first had sex Charlie? Or does no one know?" Ginny warned and all the brothers turned to look at him.

"That was different and you know that young lady" Charlie said and he looked at Harry. "We mean it too on the last one. However, we understand things happen so if it does we want to give you these for protection-"

"You are under no circumstances about ready to start giving us the safe sex talk!" Ginny at this point was so mad her parents could hear from the other room and had come in to investigate.

"Boys leave the two be and stop giving them your absurd list of rules" Molly said as she walked walked in with Arthur. "Have fun dears" she gave them both a hug.

"The midnight one stands though" Arthur warned looking at the pair of them who nodded. He leaned in to give Harry a hug and whispered in his ear. "I support the list and have connections at the Ministry." When he pulled away at them and Harry just nodded a bit afraid of Arthur at that moment. "Have fun."

CHAPTER IS SHORT I KNOW, BUT I JUST HAD TO HAVE THIS BE ITS OWN CHAPTER ;)


	7. The Date

**Chapter Seven - The Date**

"Sorry about my brothers" Ginny apologized as they walked out of the gate.

"I kind of expected it, but didn't expect it to be on the grand scale of them all maybe just Ron and George not five of them" he laughed and grabbed her hand as she closed the gate. "Keep your eyes closed"

She nodded and closed her eyes and the moment she did she felt the pulling sensation of side-along-apparition. A few moments later she felt her feet hit the ground, but still did not open her eyes. Harry took her hands and she could hear a lot of people around them, but had no idea where they were. He lead her through a few doors and down a few rows of seats before he stopped. Finally allowing her to she opened her eyes and saw a stage with band equipment on it. Ginny looked around trying to figure out where they were and saw a huge stadium filled to the brims with witches and wizards alike. Channing her neck she finally saw a banner hanging above the stage and nearly squealed with delight at what was on it.

"The Weird Sisters?!' She exclaimed jumping up and down and hugging Harry tightly.

"Yea well they threw it together last minute as a benefit to raise money for the children of those lost in the war" he explained as she finally let him go her excitement etched onto her face. "They owled me two days ago and asked me to come and invited me to bring a date and I knew you loved them so I wouldn't normally do this, but knowing you loved them I accepted."

"You are amazing Harry Potter, truly amazing"

"I know" he smirked and she smacked him on the shoulder. "Ouch that hurt"

"Deal with it. Knowing you, you donated regardless of being invited here for free."

"5,000 galleons" he replied and she just shook her head knowing Harry had more money then her parents had made in a lifetime. "I do have to go up and introduce them though. Kingsley is going to kill me for this considering I asked for privacy."

"Oh he is gonna do it alright, but hey you have survived the killing curse twice what is a third time gonna do?"

He chuckled at her as they sat down waiting for the concert to begin. Since they were seated in the VIP section servers came over to ask them if they had wanted anything to eat producing menus for their selection. Ginny was amazed at what she could order and ordered right away with Harry just smiling and saying he would have what she would have. It was unlike any concert she had gone to before and so far she loved it. They are their food once it arrived and did not stop talking once, it was like they were starting all over again and truly getting to know one another on a level they never had the chance to go before. Once they finished their plates simply disappeared along with their table. Ginny noticed no one else had this treatment and wondered to herself if Harry had planned it like that. A few moments after that a guy in black robes came over and ushered Harry to the stage.

"Hello London" Harry said into the bewitched speaker and everyone roared as they saw who it was on stage. "I do not do these things ever and probably never will again, but I am here to help this amazing band raise money for an amazing cause. We thank you so much for coming out to support this especially since this was so recent in our hearts and minds. Without further ado the Weird Sisters."

He handed the microphone off to one of the band members and jumped walked off the stage and back to Ginny. Taking her hand they watched as the band began to play some music and were soon dancing to it themselves. Harry wasn't much of a dancer, but with Ginny he could careless who was watching and just let loose with her dancing the night away as the music played on. The concert lasted for four hours and it was eleven before Harry and Ginny left the building with Harry separating them to the Burrow gates. Not wanting to leave they informed Molly they were there and went out into the back orchard with Harry conjuring a blanket for them to lay down on. She smiled at the sweet gesture and laid down beside him as he slide his arm asunder her neck and she cuddled up to his side.

"So are we going to do the corny thing and look at the stars all night?"

"We could or I could go back home" Harry countered pretending to get up and leave. Ginny pulled him back before he could even get to his feet.

"Never said I was opposed to it" she smiled at him and looked up at the stars. "Astronomy was always one of my favorite subjects."

"Mine too"

"Really?" She asked, she had always heard Harry complain about how hard the homework was.

"Yea, I might not have liked the homework, but it always allowed me to find the star Sirius was named for. It always made me feel like he was there even after he was gone."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that" Ginny said and she could feel Harry tighten his grip around her knowing talking about Sirius was hard for him. She placed her hand on his chest and he relaxed a little at her touch. "He will always be there, no matter what, he is there for you."

"I know, it just sucks that I got to see him so little of my life because of Voldemort and Pettigrew he never got to live."

"Yes, but he got to love" Harry looked at her a bit confused at the comment. "He got to love you the last few years of his life. He died knowing that the world knew the truth that he never helped with your parents deaths and more importantly he knew that you did as well. He knew you loved him like a father and that is what matters for his life." She smiled up at him as Harry smiled at her. "It would have been nicer for more years, but the years you got with him will never be replaced."

"I guess you're right"

"Get used to it"

He laughed at that comment and turned to look back at the stars. They must have lost track of time because they heard a commotion at the back door and knew it must have been past midnight. Harry stood up lowering his hand for Ginny to take and pulled her up once she took it. Together they walked hand and hand back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had managed to get her sons back into the sitting room, but the pair could hear them from outside and knew their goodbye had to be short or Harry might end up hexed. Turning to look down at Ginny they stood at the door for a moment neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Goodnight I guess" Ginny offered first breaking their silence as she looked up at Harry.

"Goodnight" he said back to her still not wanting to leave. "I probably will not be back until Tuesday."

"So I don't get to see you today?" Ginny asked noting that since it was past midnight that it was already Sunday, something that took Harry a few seconds before he understood.

"No, I have a few things I have to do today before I meet Kingsley on Monday and I don't think I will have the time to make it back."

"Oh" she pouted and looked down at her feet. Harry placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him again.

"Doesn't mean I won't ever be back, trust me I would love to be here then doing what I have to do, but I can't avoid it."

"Promise to be back for dinner Tuesday."

"Promise"

"Good" she smiled and he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss that lasted for several moments before they pulled away.

"See you Tuesday."

"See you Tuesday." She replied and walked in side a huge smile on her face only to be met with her brothers all standing there their arms folded. "Don't even start, leave it until morning."

With that she pushed past them and went up to her bedroom and closed the door. She fell onto her bed a huge grin on her face that lasted until she fell asleep. Being so tired she did not even notice when Hermione snuck into her room at two in the morning after spending the night with Ron who had just left to go back to his house.


	8. Money, Wands, and Owls

**Chapter Eight - Money, Wands, and Owls**

Monday seemed to come by slowly for Ron and Harry who were both anxious to know what it was going to be like for them that they could barely concentrate on Sunday. The two had to go into Gringotts with Hermione and she kept having to remind them to pay attention as they made their way there. Finally able to snap their attention back into place Hermione dragged them both through the front doors and up to the front desk. The building looked completely restored from their last visit there and Harry was glad they were able to restore it without too much trouble.

"Mr. Potter" the aging goblin at the desk said as the three of them reached the desk. "Come to break in again?"

"No sir" Harry replied coolly not wanting to start any trouble. "Came to take money from my vault. I do not plan on bank robberies again. Hopefully, you can understand I would have never had done it had it not been for my search to destroy Voldemort."

"Yes Mr. Potter we realize this" the goblin got down from the desk and began to lead them down to the mine carts. "We decided not to hold it against you as long as you three never do it again."

"We wont"

"You should also have this" he stopped in front of a door and went in. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who both shrugged their shoulders in confusion not knowing what was going on either. The goblin came out a few minutes later holding a piece of paper. "This is your documentation that the contents of a one Sirius Black's vault is yours meaning you now have the fortune of the entire Black family."

"No key?" Harry was confused that there was no key for him to get into the vault.

"This is a high security vault, there is no key only goblins can enter. I can bring you there now."

"Why was I never given this three years ago?"

"You had to be of age and you are now we would have given it to you on your birthday, but you were on the run"

Harry nodded and followed him into a cart with Ron and Hermione. It took them a few moments before they finally reached the Black family vault. The goblin went up to the vault and ran his fingernail down the door and it disappeared just like vault 713 had when Harry had visited it in his first year with Hagrid. Looking inside Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing and Ron nearly fainted having never seen this much money in his life. There were piles of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles about five times as much as the vault Harry's parents had left him. There were also other artifacts that Harry saw as well, but did not feel the need to look through today.

"Harry you could never work, ever" Ron commented as Harry grabbed the money that he needed and left telling the goblin he did not need to go to his other vault.

"I need to earn my money I do not want the world to think that I am just going to live off my parent's and the black family money. I need to prove myself."

"You killed Voldemort, you kind of got that whole gotta prove myself thing covered."

Harry laughed at the comment Hermione made and Ron could not help, but join in as well; this was the first time they had truly laughed since the battle of Hogwarts. As soon as they got back outside Gringotts the trio left for a few shops mostly to pick up books they thought Harry and Ron would need to study up on for training including several potion books Harry dreaded having to look through. Once they finished at the book store they went over and got potion supplies before heading over to go to pick up Harry's new owl. As they were heading to the pet shop they saw the sign to Ollivander's was open and decided to go in to see if Mr. Ollivander's was in.

"Harry my boy" Mr. Ollivander's said as he walked out from the back of the store a smile on his face. "Come to replace your wand? Ms. Granger here told me your wand got broken while we were all at Shell Cottage."

"No sir I repaired it."

"How?" Mr. Ollivander was curious now as it is impossible to truly repair a wand that was damaged in the way that Harry's had been.

"With the Elder Wand sir."

"I knew you would end up with that Mr. Potter once you had told me your story" he smiled a bright smile and asked to see Harry's fixed wand to which Harry complied. "It is as if it had never happened. Well Mr. Potter I am glad indeed that you were finally able to fix this wand as I have no other like it. So you prefer this over the Elder Wand?"

"I put it in a place no one will ever get it again. It needs to be there until my death in order to lose its power, no one should have that much power."

"What a wise decision." He smiled at the trio his eyes twinkling. "I best be getting the shop back in order, after the past year it was basically destroyed thankfully only a handful of wands were stolen I still have plenty for a fresh batch of young wizards and witches."

"Do you need any help Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione asked not wanting the aging wizard to have to clean up the shop himself.

"That is very kind of you, but I have got it handle Miss. Granger."

"We will let you get at it then, if you need any of us we are an owl away." Ron offered and he just nodded his head at the three of them.

"We owe you a lot for your information" Harry said putting to the point they meant what they said and again he nodded. "Have a good day Mr. Ollivander."

"You three as well."

"So Harry what happened on your date?" Hermione asked as they entered the pet shop to get the owl.

"On that note Harry you mentioned something about also getting a dog I am just gonna go that way" and without another word Ron ran off down an aisle and out of sight.

"Hermione why can't you ask Ginny?" He asked as they walked to the section the owls.

"Because you are my best friend and I want to hear it from you."

"Plus, you haven't had enough time to interrogate Ginny"

"That too" she smirked and Harry just shook his head and looked around for owls. "Oh come on Harry just at least tell me what you guys did and talked about."

"So the whole date?"

"Yes!"

Harry sighed and began to tell Hermione how the date had gone knowing it useless to drag it out without telling her. She practically squealed when she heard he had taken her to a concert for her favorite band and had gotten a private dinner at the show as well. It wasn't until he told her what happened at the Burrow that Hermione started realizing that Ginny and Harry were going to end up being the real deal in the long run, but she did not say anything to him at that she just smiled that Harry was starting to have a normal life again. After he was done telling Hermione about the date and she was done making comments about the date he decided on a pure black owl that had freckles of white all over him. He paid for him and the dog Ron had decided upon which was a white dog with black paws and they left to go home. Hermione was staying the night so the boys had a real dinner before they went to bed trying to be well rested for the next day.


	9. Breakfast at the Burrow

**Chapter Nine - Breakfast at the Burrow**

"She is going to scream" Ron complained as they walked through the back door of the Burrow. "I do not see why I had to come."

"Because we are going with your father" Harry hissed under his breath as they quietly made their way to the sitting room. No one, but Mr. Weasley knew they were going to be there that morning and Harry did not want Ron ruining the surprise.

"Just be quiet Ronald." Hermione added as the trio sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to get up. Ron instantly shut up not wanting to anger his girlfriend this early in the morning, it was after all six in the morning and she wasn't exactly known for being a morning person.

"Mum should be up soon" Harry said and like clock work Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs an hour later and screamed at the top of her lungs causing Mr. Weasley and Ginny to come running down the stairs the latter screaming when she saw Harry there.

"You said Tuesday." She reminded him as she went up to him a huge grin on her face.

"Surprise" he smiled and she just threw her arms around him just happy he was there. "Any points yet?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor"

"Getting there then" he said as she pulled away and grabbed his hand not wanting him to leave her too soon. "I have to be at the Ministry by nine so I have to leave at eight thirty"

"Good that will give us-"r

"Ginny come help with breakfast" Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen and Ginny groaned. "I better not hear you groaning Ginny Weasley."

"No mom"

"I will help" Harry offered and Ginny shook her head remembering the stories Hermione told her of Harry's cooking while they had been on the run.

"I prefer to keep the house in one piece, we already fixed it after one fire we do not need to do it again."

Harry smirked at Ginny and watched as she walked into the kitchen to help with breakfast. He then turned to Mr. Weasley who started telling him and Ron what he knew about the Auror training. They hung onto every word eager to learn as much as they could before their meeting with Kingsley. Hermione got bored after awhile of listening and went into the kitchen to get away and to talk with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny as they got breakfast ready. Before long though they were called into the kitchen to eat and Mr. Weasley had to stop talking to them about the Aurors so they could eat. Harry was eager for breakfast too and he happily sat down beside Ginny to eat.

"Good choice" she whispered in his ear as she sat a plate in front of him loaded with pancakes, sausages, eggs, and toast. "Mum's idea for you" she said as Harry eyed his plate which he swore was twice as big as the usual plates Mrs. Weasley usually made them eat.

"You might need it. You never know with those Aurors what they will have you doing." Mrs. Weasley said as she watched the boys dig in. "Remember dinner is at six pm do not be late boys and Arthur." She tacked on at the end adding her husband in on the mix.

"Second that" Hermione and Ginny said together and the two girls laughed at their joint agreement with Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes" the boys all said together knowing they would be in trouble if they did not listen.

"Remember when we get there that I have a big meeting so I will be unable to escort you two to Kingsley's office, but you two should know your way around with the experience you have had" Mr. Weasley gave them a small smirk at his last comment noting how many times the boys along with Hermione had broken into the ministry.

"We know where we are going." Harry replied coolly a smirk of his own on his face. He scarfed down the rest of his food a few minutes later and excused himself to go outside. A few minutes later Ginny came out.

"You think you are getting away that easily?"

"No, but knew it would be the only way to get a moment alone with you" he replied turning around from where he was standing to face her. "Hope you liked the surprise." She nodded her head.

"Even better you are coming to dinner tonight."

"I just hope the meeting doesn't keep us or there isn't anything too major that we need to do today."

"I will personally come to the Ministry and talk to Kingsley if there is" Ginny simply said and Harry gave her a look that told her otherwise. "Ok I won't, but I just want you to be around, it makes everything feel better whenever you are around."

"I know it feels the same when I am near you too" he agreed and he took her hand as they started to walk around the Burrow grounds.

"You know with Fred and the war and everyone we lost it feels like anytime I am happy that I shouldn't be. It is like I am going to forget them all I just can't do that especially with Fred."

"Ginny you won't ever forget them" he squeezed her hand a little bit as they continued on their walk. "I think about my mum and dad and Sirius and Lupin everyday. Not a day goes by, but I trudge on because they died so we could live remember?"

"Yea, but Fred didn't deserve to die especially the way that he did."

"He didn't, but Fred wanted laughter in his life not sadness or you to live the rest of your life not wanting to be happy because he died you know that Ginny"

"Yea I suppose you're right" she smiled up at him as they stopped near a grove of trees. "I miss him though and Tonks and everyone."

"So do I" Harry agreed and he looked down at her a small smile playing on his lips. "The summer is going to fly by you know that right?"

"Yea" she pouted a little before speaking again. "You will visit won't you when I go back?"

"It is your final year Ginny and I have training. We will have letters and holidays I promise."

"You sound like Hermione" she commented and Harry smirked at the idea of sounding like his best friend.

"Yea well I am not going to be the one who has her breathing down my back to study for my N.E.W.T.s"

"Do not remind me" she warned him slapping him playfully on the chest as he chuckled. "I will miss you"

"As I you, but I will promise you this, I will see you at every Qudditch match I promise even if I have to use my whole saved the world to my advantage with Kingsley."

"You are amazing Harry Potter."

"I know" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oi stop snogging my baby sister!" Ron bellowed and the two jumped apart. "Come on we have to leave" he turned to leave again, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh and before I forget Ginny Hermione wants to study with you before she goes back to her parents later." Ron smirked at Ginny who stuck her tongue out at him before he turned around and walked away.

"Great" Ginny complained as she along with Harry walked back to the Burrow. "Kill me now."

"Nahh I only kill great wizards" Ginny looked up at him about to say something before Harry caught on. "Of the evil variety which you are not"

"Nice save"


	10. Meeting with Kingsley

**Chapter Ten - Meeting with Kingsley**

It took them about fifteen minutes after Harry had returned inside before Mrs. Weasley actually let them go, making them take the quicker route of flooing into the Ministry instead of apperating in, as she had cried about how her boys were growing up. As they were leaving she gave them both giant hugs and sent them each off with packed lunches so that she knew they would eat properly today. Harry left first via floo and had to wait a good five minutes before Ron joined him and they set off to Kingsley's new office as Minister. As people passed them they would tip their hats or stare at them as they passed muttering their praises or else shouting that "HARRY POTTER IS REALLY HERE" causing Harry to go red in the ears every time. Finally they made it to the Minsters office and were led into a small waiting area where they saw Percy Weasley exit Kingsley's office a huge grin spread across his face to which both boys wondered what was going on.

Kingsley's secretary said he was running a little behind on another meeting and it would only be another half hour and he would be with them. While they waited Harry and Ron both discussed what they would be talking about to today or what they would have to be doing as this had never been known to ever happen especially in the Auror department. To the boys it felt like ages before Kingsley finally opened his office door and led them into his spacious office. There were two chairs seated in front of his desk which he motioned for them to sit in before offering the pair each a drink of tea which they both accepted happily. Finally, he sat down behind his desk and folded his hands in front of him and looked at them a huge grin on his face.

"Boys first off thank you so much for deciding to join forces with the Auror department, we could definitely use some good witches and wizards with the skills you both already have. Not many wizards or even witches have had the same experiences that either of you have had when they come into training heck most wizards my age haven't gone up against what you have. Now with that being said you have a lot of training you will still have to go through." He cleared his throat and took out two rolls of parchment and handed them to both Harry and Ron. "It takes three years to become a proper Auror and there are absolutely no exception to that rule" he added as he saw Ron about to say something. "We have bended the rules enough. We have enough Aurors left that are in good standing that can still help train you up. Speaking of training it starts today."

"What?!"

"All you need to do is sign those pieces of parchment. Neville should be here soon to join you."

"Kingsley we were not expecting to start today." Harry said flabbergasted as he looked at the parchment he had to sign and signed it after a moment of reading.

"The Auror department is all about surprises. Your first month of training is widely viewed as the fight or flight month." They both looked up at him a bit confused at what he meant. "You will see soon enough."

"Ginny is gonna kill me" Harry commented as he handed the parchment back to Kingsley with Ron who nodded in agreement.

"Harry you will soon learn that your personal life is going to take a beating the first three years and every year after that as an Auror." He smiled warmly at Harry something that reassured him. "However, I do know Ginny well enough to know she expects this that is why an owl was already dispatched telling her that you won't be able to see her for a month."

"A month?"

"I am joking don't worry you will be home in time for dinner, you just have some basics to go over today. You will have a month this summer of intense training where you will be staying at the Auror compound and can't leave unless it is for training."

"Please tell me it ends before September first" Harry begged.

"It ends before that, but I cannot tell you when it will occur just that there will be no notice of it." He smiled at them as Harry sank back in his chair thinking of a way to tell Ginny before long though Kingsley started laughing and Harry looked up at him. "I am only kidding about the month it doesn't actually happen that is later on in training."

"What will training consist of?" Ron asked as he leaned back in his chair and began to sip on his tea.

"You will be trained in a variety of different subjects each honing a skill every Auror must know and then tested at the end of training. I already know you will both be excellent at defensive magic though you will need to be trained more in combative fighting to fine tune your already impressive skills. There are of course the basics in healing magic, potion making is a big part of being an Auror for reasons you will find out and to my knowledge your skills need a lot of practice."

"That is an understatement" Harry said being completely honest to which the other to laughed.

"You'll manage" there was a knock at the door and Kingsley yelled for them to enter. "Ahhh perfect Proudfoot and Savage thank you for coming up."

"Anytime Minister" Savage said coming into the room his curly blond catching in the light as he stood beside Harry and Proudfoot, a tall dark skinned man, stood beside Ron.

"These two will be your main trainers. You will stick to these men like glue during training and listen to every word they say, both have great knowledge that you will learn from."

"As we will learn from you" Proudfoot added to both Harry and Ron. "You two have done things we could never have imagined."

"Yes well you four can head down to the Auror office now and set the boys up, Neville will be there shortly. Good luck boys you will need it."


	11. Granger Danger

Chapter Eleven - Granger Danger

"What is taking so long?" Ginny wondered as she sat on the couch in the sitting room of the Burrow, it was already half past eight at night and the boys had yet to show up.

"Calm down Ginny they probably had a lot to do today." Hermione said trying to calm Ginny down as she herself was a bit nervous. Both boys would have known better if they were going to be late and to at least send an owl saying they would be late. "I can't stay more then an hour more or my own parents might get worried." There was a sound at the door and both girls jumped from their seats, but it was only George who came through the door and the girls both sat back down their faces upset.

"Thanks for the welcoming" George teased as he took off his jacket and hung it on a hook nearby. "Shouldn't you be home Hermione?"

"We are waiting for Ron and Harry to get back before we left."

"Really? I thought I saw them heading to the Leaky Cauldron with two guys from the Auror department and Neville."

"I will kill him." Ginny said simply as she grabbed her wand and headed towards the back door.

"Ginny you mustn't" Hermione warned following her outside. "You are underage you will get in trouble besides they are grown and you haven't actually told Harry you want to date again so you can't say much." Ginny stopped at the last part and turned to her. "Come on I will send an owl to my parents, though they won't like it very much, to inform them that I am staying here for the night. I might as well move in at this point though."

"Thank you"

Ginny smiled at Hermione and walked back in with her to the sitting room where George still was. They decided to play a game of wizards chess to wait to see if the boys showed up. Hermione decided to watch as she didn't like the game very much since she wasn't very good at it and that left George and Ginny to play. Neither of them were as good as Ron at the game, but together they were both evenly matched. It was an hour into the game when at last Ginny defeated George who congratulated his sister and retired off to bed. That left Hermione and Ginny to stay up and wait for the boys. While the pair waited they began to talk about a lot of things and began to realize how much they had in common with one another that they had not realized before. Hermione was in the middle of telling Ginny a story when they again they heard a noise at the back door and since it was a quarter after one in the morning they both grabbed their wands to check it out. As they entered the kitchen they found Ron and Harry standing there.

"I prefer my left side so if I must get a punch please choose my right" Harry said simply looking at Ginny who said nothing to him just stared at him her face showed she was mad enough and he knew it. Ginny had the sinking feeling the boys had been out for the first time drinking because they both reeked of alcohol.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione almost shouted trying to keep her voice low as to not wake the others. "You didn't even owl us to say hey we are not going to make it to dinner. I was worried sick and then George came back and said you were at the Leaky Cauldron. I am far from the girl who is over bearing, but do not tell me you are going to be here when you are not!"

"Sorry Mione we got caught up in stuff for training and then Proudfoot and Savage invited us out for drinks and we didn't want to say no." Ron tried to explain to Hermione who looked more mad then Ginny which at this point wasn't very easy.

"You could have said no it's not that hard it is two letters, an N and an O."

"We wanted to" Harry said and she whipped her head around to look at him. "Hermione, we haven't been able to be adults or celebrate our first legal way to drink or go out like normal adults our age we just wanted a break."

"Boys!" Hermione threw her hands in the air and stomped off up stairs. Ron choose not to follow wanting her to cool off.

"I am gonna go to my old room and go to bed, too many drinks don't need to travel back home like this." He nodded to Harry and avoided eye contact with Ginny before he left upstairs.

"Lost my brownie points didn't I?" Harry asked as he followed Ginny into the sitting room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"No" she replied simply and he looked at her incredulously. "Do not get me wrong I am beyond mad at you Harry, but we are not dating and I honestly cannot be mad though I am."

"We could change that you know."

"Not yet I am not ready to trust you yet."

"And as I said before I will never stop trying until I have you back." He smiled and leaned over to her. "Besides you know you cannot resist my charms much longer."

"I am not eleven anymore" she smiled though as Harry got closer to her face. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you" he closed the gap between them before she could respond and pulled away a minute later to a stunned expression staring back at him. He smirked. "Surprise"

"A couple drinks in you and you are brave."

"Gotta make the girl I like want to be with me."

"Oh she wants to be with you" Harry straightened up and smiled when she said this. "Not now" she reminded him, but he didn't stop smiling. "What?"

"You are amazing." She didn't respond she just stared at him not knowing what to say or do. Normally she would smile or joke around, but she knew he was serious and lost her voice at that moment


	12. Good Luck

Chapter Twelve - Good Luck

"Harry James Potter! Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley screeched in the morning and Harry sat bolt up where he had been sleeping moments before. Apparently he and Ginny had fell asleep on the sitting room couch together and had been curled up against each other when Mrs. Weasley had entered.

"Morning mum" Ginny said a bit of guilt in her voice.

"No young lady you know the rules. I do not care if it is Harry, but rules are rules, you sleep in your room and he sleeps in Ron's or another room no sleeping together."

"I can just leave mum" Harry said as he pulled on his shoes. "Sorry for the fuss."

"Mom it is not like we did anything! It is Harry after all, he of all people would never be that stupid especially in your house."

"That is hardly the point. Rules are rules. You are grounded I have never been disappointed in you like this!"

"What?!"

"I will leave you two at it" Harry made to leave, but Ginny stopped him.

"I am coming with you"

"No you are not" Mrs. Weasley was really angry at this point and Harry had no idea what to do.

"Ginny just calm down and talk to your mom later. Besides I have a lot of things to practice before we start the real training and I didn't get nearly as much potion ingredients as I should have so I have to go get more."

"Fine"

"I probably won't be round for dinner for a bit, but I will see you ladies later."

Before either lady could say another word he kissed Ginny on the cheek and left the Burrow. He went straight to buy some potion ingredients before returning home where Ron was already. The dog he had wanted barked loudly as he entered and ran up to greet him almost knocking him over in the process and Harry just laughed and yelled for Ron to come get the dog. When Ron saw what Harry had he almost groaned not wanting to practice potions even though he knew it was the subject they were least good at. For the rest of the day they stayed in the kitchen and worked on different potions. They didn't blow anything up, which to them was good, even though they didn't manage to make all the potions perfect they did a better job at making them then they had ever done before. At the end of the day Harry made them sandwiches and they ate them in silence before they both retired to bed knowing tomorrow they had more then just potions to practice.

The rest of the week went by very quickly as the boys barely left the house preferring to stay home and practice intensive combating and disguising themselves more then just with Polly Juice potion which they had begun to brew for the sake of trying to perfect it without Hermione. They didn't have many visitors that week except Hermione a few times and mrs. Weasley once who came to bring the boys pre made dinners for the week. Ginny on the other hand was sending daily owls to Harry because she had been grounded to the house for the week and Harry had leant her his owl so they could talk since they had no other way. Once the week ended Harry and Ron felt slightly more prepared for their official start date at the Auror department and had only hoped Neville had been practicing as well.

"You ready?" Ron asked Harry as he made breakfast, simple scrambled eggs and sausage.

"A bit nervous, but all and all ready I suppose."

"You suppose Neville is ready? He was a bit uneasy the first day and now with the news breaking about what Kingsley said with the Auror department it might get worse."

"Neville is a lot stronger then what people give the lad credit for." Harry nodded a thanks to Ron who sat a plate in front of him and they began to eat. "He will do fine, though I swore he would have gone back to Hogwarts to finish his studies."

"Me-" before Ron could finish there was a loud crash and they both jumped from their seats wands drawn and ran towards the noise.

"Oh get off me you big oaf" cried Ginny as she pushed the dog off from her and she looked and saw Harry with Ron standing there. "Put those away, your protection charms are doing the trick remember Harry lets me in via floo."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he stashed his wand in his Jean pocket.

"Came to wish you two luck" she said simply as she looked only at Harry.

"Yea sure" Ron muttered as he left the room to go finish breakfast.

"You being grounded does not end until tomorrow" Harry said simply and Ginny just smiled as she stepped closer to him.

"I could care less, you are about to go start training for the most dangerous job in the wizarding world there is no way my mother is stopping me from seeing you."

"She is going to be very upset Ginny."

"Don't care at the moment" she said simply shrugging her shoulders. "It is not the same talking to you via letters, it is not the real deal."

"I know, it feels the same for me"

"Will you come round for dinner tonight? Bill and Fleur are gonna be there."

"I cannot make a promise because I have no idea what training will be like." She pouted and looked down at her feet. Harry instinctively put a single finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "I promise to come spend the whole weekend with you, maybe we can convince your parents you are with Hermione and then you can come here instead for the weekend, of course we really will have to have Hermione here for Ron."

"Really?" Her face brightened up about the thought of being able to spend a whole weekend with Harry without anyone butting in except perhaps Ron and Hermione who would probably be too preoccupied with each other.

"Yes really" she smiled and he let her face go and reached for her hand clasping it in his own.

"Nervous?" He nodded and she smiled at him making his nerves disappear for a moment.

"Don't tell Ron"

"Never" she was good a keeping secrets Ginny and Harry knew he could always count on her with anything. "Good luck"

"Thank you"

"I have got to go, but before I do" she stepped on her tip toes and kissed Harry a small and reassuring kiss. "Remember who you have to come home for."

"I could never forget" he said simply imploring her to understand how much he truly cared for her. She knew too she always knew she was his heart and soul though she wasn't ready yet to allow him to realize how much he was of hers as well.


	13. Training Day One

Chapter Thirteen - Training Day One

Harry left the house only a half hour after Ginny had left herself and found himself again waiting for Ron to come and meet him. It only took Ron eight minutes to meet up with Harry after he had arrived and they set off for the Auror department together. They were a bit nervous and did not mention that to one another because after being friends with each other since they were eleven they already knew without words. As soon as they walked into the Auror department they saw Proudfoot and Savage waiting for them with Neville who actually did not look nervous at all. They all greeted each other and Savage led them down to a training room. There was nothing in the room they entered, but it was at least two football fields in length and at least a football field in width. Harry was a bit confused and was about to ask what was going on when Proudfoot pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. Suddenly buildings sprung up all around them creating a small village and people appeared out of thin air and walked around as if it were a normal day.

"Welcome to what we like to call the first day test." Savage smiled as he stood before the recruits.

"What is this?" Neville asked as he examined the town with Ron and Harry,

"This is a model village, you have to protect it" Savage said simply to the boys.

"From who?" Harry was curious, he might be the most experienced at combative fighting, but he knew there was a trick.

"Well from us" Proudfoot waved his wand again and suddenly him and Savage looked like a pair of death eaters. "This is only to test your ability to simply protect a small village, in times of war or great danger Aurors are sometimes displaced to areas that need protection." He winked at Harry who rolled his eyes remembering how these two had stayed at Hogwarts to protect it with Tonks one year. "Your first week with us we will be testing your strengths and your weaknesses in everything we will train you in so we know how to train you better. Now we have a wiz in herbology, a stunner in logical maneuvers, and well the wizard who knows all about defense against the dark arts, but you will need much more then that."

"You have an hour to walk the village and find a way to protect it. Good luck"

"Harry I think you should lead" Neville said as they quickly walked around the village, Ron nodded in agreement.

"You've always leaded"

"Fine, normally would say no, but we don't have time" it took them around twenty minutes to walk the village before they stopped in the square. "First we should cast a protection charm, they will know a way to get past it, but it will deter them at first." They started walking around the village casting the charm.

"The biggest weak spot has to be the church" Ron nodded towards the church down at the end of the square it was surrounded by nothing unlike the other buildings that had some cover of trees and the other buildings. "It would definitely be the first place to attack."

"Good you will stand guard near by it" Harry said and Ron nodded. "We also need more protection."

"I saw some roots that I could charm to come to life and attack anything that intends bad to the village or the people of the village getting past those will hurt anyone and make them weaker for sure" Neville suggested and Harry nodded setting him on his way.

"What about you Harry?"

"Well they didn't say I knew defense against the dark arts for a reason" he raised his wand and started muttering spells that Ron could not hear. "Go put extra protection near the church, the undetectable charm and protection charm should do the trick to keep them fumbled for a while."

"What spells are you doing?" Ron asked curious at what the extent of Harry's knowledge of spells were.

"Dumbledore didn't just teach me about Voldemort, Sirius wasn't going to let his godson not know how to defend himself and Lupin didn't just teach me how to produce a Patronus. Go we don't have a lot of time left."

Ron ran off as Harry walked around the village casting spells at a speedy rate not only at the buildings, but also at the villagers that kept repeating themselves in the same motion. Harry took notice this knowing he might need to know this later on in the test. There was a loud ringing from the clock at the end of the room and they knew the test had started. They had no idea how soon the attack would start and so they started to pace the village and Harry whispered to Ron and Neville what he noticed of the villagers and how to use it to their advantage. After what felt like an hour to them there was a loud bang and the entire village was shrouded in a cloud of black smoke. The lumos charm didn't work and so Harry thinking on his feet thought of the only other thing to let them see; thinking it was Fred and George's instant darkness powder and he instantly casted a counter charm to it that they had taught him and it worked. As the darkness cleared Harry saw a hooded figure approach Ron and instantly cast a stunning spell and the figure dropped. Ron hearing a thud looked behind him and saw the lump figure and looked back at Harry with a smirk. He motioned to Harry to some of the villagers and Harry nodded walking over to that area. They began to search the village for a home else when they heard a blood curdling scream and they bolted to the area with Harry yelling for Ron to stay put where he was. In the same breath he yelled for him to tie up the fallen hooded figure and to put on an anti disapperating charm on the figure as well.

It did not take Neville or Harry long to both find the source of the scream. Another hooded figure had been caught by Neville's charmed roots and was howling in agony at the nasty gash on his leg. As they approached the hooded figure looked up at them and shouted a curse at the pair of them which Harry easily deflected with a flick of his wand. He cast a stunning charm, but though in pain the man cast a deflection spell and aimed a spell at Harry who dodged out of the way dragging Neville with him. However, soon more hooded figures appeared and they were starting to get out numbered. Neville was taking on two on his own and Harry had three to deal with and not only that he could hear a lot of noise coming from where Ron was.

"This is not us!" Savage said as he tore off his mask and stood beside Harry helping with some of the figures.

"What?! These are real Death Eaters?! What the hell?! Can the bloody Ministry ever keep anything out?!" Harry was fuming by then and put his personal feelings aside to take down the Death Eaters.

"We will kill the boy who killed the Dark Lord" a Death eater shouted out as he cast the killing curse towards Harry which he dodged along with Savage.

"If I can survive the killing curse twice I can mange you lot!" Harry shouted back distracting them enough so Savage could take out the weaker Death Eater that had been injured as well as take down one of the Death Eaters Neville was dealing with. "You have no idea who you messed with!"

Harry threw a stunning spell at the Death Eater who had tried to kill him and it hit him straight in the chest knocking him out cold. In the time frame of him having to do that the other Death Eater he was dealing with threw a spell that he nearly got straight on, but managed to get out of the way and managed to contain it to his left arm that now sported a huge gash that was bleeding profusely. Knowing he had to use a spell the Death Eater did not suspect he cast a body binding curse and the Death Eater fell. Harry let out a sigh before he turned to see Savage, Ron, Proudfoot, and Neville standing behind him bemused.

"What?" He asked confused.


	14. The Weekend

Chapter Fourteen - The Weekend

"You are bleeding" Savage said pointing his wand at Harry and instantly the blood stopped and bandages wrapped themselves around his arm.

"Thanks" Harry nodded in appreciation. "What was that?"

"These are some Aurors that joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he took over the Ministry. We knew of course and they wanted to get rid of us before we could tell anyone." Proudfoot explained as he cast a Patronus to send to Magical Law Enforcement that they had eight Death Eaters under arrest. "They knew how to get in because they already knew all the ways to access the Auror department."

"We will be changing those soon" Savage added and Proudfoot agreed.

"You three did a good job. We have a lot to do on some of your counter curses and defensive magic" Savage said to Ron and Neville who nodded before he turned to Harry. "You on the other hand you could go on the field today, I heard rumors of how good, but never imagined this. You took down three Death Eaters at once on your own. You performed very well under circumstances we could not even imagine."

"Now for the fun part" Proudfoot smiled evilly and the boys looked at him a bit nervous at what could be coming. "The reports!"

They all groaned even Savage as wizards from Magical Law Enforcement came to drag the Death Eaters away to a high security detention center. Proudfoot led the way back to the Auror offices and showed the boys to their own desks which were right behind Proudfoot and Savage's own desks. Not leaving them to their own devices they taught the boys how to fill out the reports. It took them the rest of the day to fill out the reports and identify all the Death Eaters. They would have skipped lunch had it not been for Neville reminding them they had to eat. The five of them ate in silence before they returned to the reports. It was late before they all went home.

He was in a lot of trouble the next day when Ginny had found out about the attack and it was not from Harry. She sent him a very angry letter and Harry had to reply back quickly in the morning before he had to report for training. The rest of the week was un eventful as they were tested in Potions, Herbology, Concealment, Transfiguration, and many other tests; Harry was thankful he had studied what Hermione had suggested them to study. Ron surprisingly started excelling in concealment and anti-detection, probably thanks to the year he had spent on the run with Harry and Hermione, which he was more then excited to tell anyone who listened. By the end of the week they were exhausted, but as promised when they arrived back home Friday Ginny was waiting for them in the kitchen with Hermione. Harry was shocked to see the pair had made the boys a large dinner.

"Honestly boys do you even know how to go grocery shopping?" Hermione inquired as the boys sat down and shrugged. "It's a good thing we do because we just stocked your kitchen today. Oh and I used your money Harry" Harry shrugged not caring that Hermione had done it without his permission, he only cared about the fact that there was a real meal tonight.

"Thank you" Harry said looking at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders in her seat across form Harry.

"Anytime"

There was silence for a moment as they ate before Ron decided to break the tension and started talking. It did not take long for the other three to join in on his conversation and they all started laughing and joking about anything. To them it felt great to not have to worry about anything for a change especially Harry and it felt really good that they did not have to feel like children around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they always had before. After they finished dinner Hermione brought out a cake Ginny had made and they all ate a slice (or two in Ron's case) before they went into the drawing room. Harry didn't stay long and quickly asked Ginny if she wanted to walk in the garden outback, she quickly accepted.

"Spill" Harry said the moment they were outside. Though his house had protection from being seen his backyard had it as well and it was a big yard given the fact that the Blacks hardly ever used it.

"I have nothing to spill" Ginny said simply folding her arms across her chest as they walked around the garden.

"You've been icy not only all week but tonight too. Ginny, I can tell when something is wrong with you, I have known you since you were ten."

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Harry knew the answer already though he also knew that she had to tell him.

"This whole you being an Auror thing. You might have defeated Voldemort, but this is a dangerous job you might not always get lucky and Death Eaters got into the ministry how are you supposed to be safe?"

"I am not. It is part of the job description that this is the most dangerous job in the wizarding world, I am not in a job that I sit behind my desk all day and take or bark orders. I am out there protecting everyone including the most important person in the world."

"Who is that?"

"you" he said simply and she didn't even look at him, but he knew she was smiling. "Look I can't always promise you that I will be safe or what I do as an Auror will always be safe, but I can always promise you that I will come home or for now come back to you."

"We will see"

"Ginny I know you don't trust me at the moment and I understand that, but I always come back to you."

"I know" she turned to him and smiled. "I think I am ready."

"For what?" Harry was lost she had completely changed the subject and he had no idea what to.

"To try to be with you again"

"Really?" The creature in his chest started roaring with triumph and glee. "Are you sure?"

"Yes because I can't imagine a world without you and I can't imagine a world anymore being without you Harry Potter."

"And I with you Ginny Weasley."

He smiled down at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips which she responded to with excited enthusiasm. When they finished their walk and went inside they were hand and hand and Hermione knew instantly and started squealing. Ron looked a bit confused until Hermione practically screamed that Harry and Ginny were back together to which he just rolled his eyes. He knew that would have happened eventually again, and he was glad his sister was with Harry, but he wasn't exactly excited that his baby sister was dating anyone. The rest of the weekend was spent enjoying every moment together and they all went to the beach on Saturday traveling to Shell Cottage to do so. Bill ever the big brother promised to keep their secret and Fleur agreed to as well and so they had the best day Saturday lounging around the beach and swimming. When Sunday came Ginny didn't want to leave and neither did Hermione, but the boys managed to get them to go home by eight that night promising they would come to dinner at their houses by the end of the week.


	15. September First

Chapter Fifteen - September First

It was a summer filled with love, laughter, and mourning all at once. The trio along with Ginny enjoyed the remainder of their summer in relative ease as they settled into a routine. Harry and Ron had grueling hours at training, but it eventually led to them knowing the days they usually stayed late and allowed for Hermione and Ginny to spend every weekend with them at their house. Some weekends they would spend there and others they would visit the Burrow, go to the beach or go visit (and help out) George at the joke shop which he had reopened because he wanted to make Fred proud. However, summer ended and it was soon September first and Harry found himself, excused by Kingsley from training for the day, at the Burrow waiting on Ginny to finish getting ready.

As he was waiting Mrs. Weasley made him breakfast and they sat and ate it with Mr. Weasley as Ginny ran in and out of the room asking where her favorite jumper was or where the Maurderer's map was or her Qudditch captain badge was or Head Girl badge. That was a great surprise for her over the summer to receive. She had been at Harry's when an owl arrived for and when she opened it she screamed with delight as she saw that she had been made captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team and Head Girl. They had celebrated that night and as a surprise Harry bought her a brand new Firebolt 2.0 the newest model, even newer then Harry's own. She had tried to deny it, but Harry had no part of it and she finally relented and accepted the gift from him under the condition that Harry had to come to at least her first and last match of the season which he happily agreed to do. Finally, Ginny appeared back in the kitchen her trunk packed and her owl stowed safely in his cage, a present from her parents as a reward for being made Qudditch captain and Head Girl in the same year.

"Ready" she announced and they all got up from the table happy she was finally ready to leave for school. "Ministry car?" She asked as they headed outside just as Ron and Hermione showed up just outside the Burrow gates a Ministry car rolling up the road behind them.

"Someone at the Ministry pulled some strings" Mrs. Weasley smiled happily at her husband as they all piled into the car. "Where are your parents dear?"

"Oh they had a wisdom tooth surgery this morning that couldn't wait, but they say hi." Hermione replied back to Mrs. Weasley.

The ride to London was silent as they all stared out the windows as other cars passed by them. It was bittersweet for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as sending Ginny off this year officially meant that they no longer had children to worry about every year and though it was exciting that she was off to her final year they were sad at the same moment, their baby girl was growing up. Harry held onto Ginny's hand as they sat in the car and both avoided looking in the direction of Ron and Hermione who couldn't even be seen behind their snogging carefully concealed from Ron's parents view. As soon as they reached the station Harry and Ginny practically threw themselves out of the car and sped towards the barrier for platform 9 and 3/4 which they ran through at the same time.

"The only good thing about having Hermione this year is that I won't have to watch them snog every two minutes" Ginny said as they waited for her parents to arrive. The platform was busy as it normally was on the first day of school as new and returning students hurried to get on the train and say last minute goodbyes to their parents. "Stop gawking you lot he is just a guy!" Ginny barked at a pair of witches who were staring at Harry.

"They will regardless" her reminded her as another group of people passed and stared at him.

"Still, you are no caged animal. I get you saved everyone, but let you live your life, you are not in it for the glory."

"Let them be" he smiled at Ginny and pulled her into an embrace. "I am here to see you off to school."

"You'll write everyday right?"

"As much as I can"

"And you promise to visit me at least once a month in Hogesmeade?"

"Yes as long as training doesn't get in the way" she nodded she knew that Harry and Ron had it easy over the summer and also knew it would get more intense as training went on.

"And you promise to visit on the first and last match of the season?"

"Yes, Kingsley plans on coming so he needs protection. He might have been persuaded to bring along two full Aurors and two Aurors-in-training"

"Good" she smiled up at him and stepped on her tip toes to kiss him.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pushing through a group of people. Harry and Ginny broke apart the moment they heard her voice.

"The train will be leaving soon" Mr. Weasley noted as he came up along beside them with Ron and Hermione following.

"Oh Ginny dearie can't believe you are my final baby off to her last year of Hogwarts" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny into a hug and started crying.

"Mum I will be fine besides Hermione will be with me too." Ginny tried to soothe her mother,but there was no use in persuading Mrs. Weasley into being calm, she always had a soft spot for her youngest child. The whistle blew signaling the train was getting ready to depart and Ginny had to pry herself from her mom and gave her dad a fleeting hug before turning to Harry. He smiled and went to say something before she stopped him. "I know"

He smiled and gave her a kiss before she jumped on the train and pulled Hermione in with her and then they were off as the train pulled out of the station leaving them behind. It felt odd to Harry seeing Hermione and Ginny leave for Hogwarts and not joining them. Turning around Harry looked at Ron and the pair left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and made their way off the platform


	16. He is changed

Chapter Sixteen - He is changed

Several months later and it was nearing Christmas when out of the blue Harry, Ron, and Hermione were summoned to stand before the entirety of each of the Heads of the Ministry of Magic and most of the Ministry personal including Ron's father Arthur. The trio had no clue what was even going on at this point, but knew it had to be important because Hermione was given four days off from school and Ron and Harry got time off from training as well. It was well past five in the afternoon when Hermione came tumbling out of the fire place at Grimmauld Place Harry had to catch her so she wouldn't fall face first into the floor. Brushing herself off she thanked him and he quickly fetched a chair for her to sit in. Smiling she sat down in the chair before Harry sat opposite her in a comfy looking armchair. Ron was no where to be seen and Harry informed Hermione that he had gone on a quick errand to go get some potion supplies for a few potions they were perfecting that they desperately needed to learn for training.

"Do you have any idea what Kingsley would want with us standing before the entire Ministry?" Hermione asked as Harry pointed his wand at the cabinet at the wall and two cups shot out and a red liquid poured itself into them before settling down onto the coffee table that sat between Harry and Hermione.

"No, but I have a feeling Kingsley knows I will not like it too much or he would have told us."

"That is true, you can be stubborn when you want to be" Hermione agreed and Harry just grinned at his best friend glad she was back even if for a little bit.

"How is Ginny?"

"She is great. She is almost top of the class and practices non stop for Qudditch even when it is snowing or raining, the team might just boycott the rest of December for practice, she is a drill Sargent."

"Sounds like her" Harry chuckled into his drink as he took a sip. "It feels weird you know being here knowing you are at Hogwarts while Ron and I are training to be Aurors."

"Crazy, but I have some news" she smiled her bring Hermione grin and Harry knew something was up.

"What?"

"While I was talking with Headmistress McGonagall and well I made my career choice."

"Well what is it?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

"I decided to go into Magical Law Enforcement"

"That's great Mione!" Harry cheered as he got up and hugged his best friend. "Have you told Ron yet?" Hermione shook her head as Harry released her and sat back down. "Why?"

"Well you know he has been depressed on and off lately and I don't know how he will react yet."

"He will be thrilled for you."

"I just don't know Harry. These past few months haven't been easy on our relationship" she looked around the room and cast a silencing charm so that in case Ron came back he wouldn't hear them. "You know how Draco came back to school right?" Harry nodded and Hermione looked down at her feet.

"What?"

"Well we have been talking a lot and he is actually a changed person."

"What?!" Harry was shocked that Hermione was even saying this.

"I don't have anyone to talk to about my problems with Ron and it is really hard to talk to Ginny about him because she is his sister and well you are in training so much that I can hardly ever get a chance to get a proper reply from our letters out of you. He listens and really understands everything."

"Yea and?"

"It's just Ron and I have been fighting a lot of letters and even when he visits he is always cold and distant. You know I care for him and I know he lost Fred, but I can't be treated the way he has been treating me."

"No he shouldn't be treating you the way he has been that is for sure, but just give him a little more time he will probably be back to normal by next summer."

"I just don't know if I can wait that long" that was the last thing she said before Ron came in and with a quick look at Harry who gave her a look back which read "don't worry I won't say anything" she got up and went to hug Ron.

"Hey" he smiled down at her as she let him go. "Can we talk?" He looked over at Harry.

"On that note I think I am going to go practice some concealment spells"

He was out of the room before Hermione could protest. Harry knew that Ron was feeling the same way Hermione was describing as they only just discussed it the day before and Harry had convinced Ron to talk to Hermione tonight. Smiling to himself he ran up to his room and began to write a letter to Ginny. It had been awhile since he had written her a proper letter and with what was going on between his two best he did not want Ginny to ever feel the way Hermione felt. The letter he wrote was long and took the better part of two hours to complete and by the time he had finished it was late. Attaching the letter to his owls foot he opened the window and let her go. By the time the owl arrived at Hogwarts it would be breakfast and Ginny would be able to open it and read it in the morning post.

"Harry!" Ron yelled up the stairs and Harry left his room to figure out what he wanted.

"What?" He asked as he walked back into the sitting room where Hermione also stood.

"Did she tell you bout her new best friend?"

"Yea she told me tonight"

"You can't be serious right?" He looked at Hermione who looked like she might start crying.

"Ron stop it" Harry had to intervene he could not let Hermione feel this bad about herself. "He is clearly just trying to be her friend and you need to accept it. Do you have any idea what you are putting Hermione through? She understands that you lost your brother we all feel awful about it and for you however you cannot treat her like you have been."

"Harry-"

"Do not interrupt me" Harry warned looking at Ron who stepped back a little, he had never seen Harry like this before. "She is like my sister and I will not have her treated like this. You may be my best mate, but she is too. I know you love her and care for her you better start showing it or she might walk."

"Am I that bad?" Ron asked looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Yea" the pair said in unison.

"I am so sorry" Ron said looking only at Hermione. "I did not realize I was being that bad to you. I promise I will start treating you better on my honor."

"Good" Hermione smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I am gonna go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink." Harry shook his head and left the room not wanting to see anymore of them snogging.


	17. Order of Merlin First Class

Chapter Seventeen - Order of Merlin First Class

There was an owl scratching the glass of Harry's window when he woke up and begrudgingly he got out of bed and let the owl in. It was Kingsley who wrote that he needed to wear dress robes and be at the Ministry with Ron and Hermione by four p.m. sharp and they were to meet him in his office directly by floo. Harry groaned and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower before he went to meet the others in the kitchen for breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he did not expect to see the entire kitchen full of all the Weasleys.

"Bloody hell what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked smiling as Mrs. Weasleys hugged him.

"We came to go to the Ministry with you" George said as Fleur sat a plate of bacon on the table.

"We tried to get Ginny here dear, but the school would not allow it." Mrs. Weasley said as she led Harry to his seat. "But there is someone here that I know you are excited to see." She smiled warmly as the kitchen door opened and Tonks's mom walked in holding a baby.

"Is that Teddy?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" She asked and Harry happily nodded his head.

"I would love to"

Harry took Teddy in his arms and smiled down at his godson. This was the first time he had ever got the chance to meet his godson and he felt a sense of love wash over him. In that moment Harry knew he would do everything in his power to love and protect this little boy for the rest of his life just as Lupin would have. As that thought crossed his mind as he sat there looking at Teddy he had to fight the urge to fight back a tear. He hugged Teddy close and raised his wand conjuring a wooden high chair which he sat beside him and placed Teddy in it to keep him close.

"He is so like Tonks" Harry commented as he watched Teddy change his hair to a bright shade of green from the red hue that it was.

"That he is" Tonks's mom agreed as Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Well then let's eat"

Mrs. Weasley's small comment was more of an order and they all began to eat their breakfast. It wasn't silent and they all talked through the whole time with little Teddy being fed by both Harry and Hermione, who could not get enough of the little baby. By the time everyone finished breakfast Harry had another owl arrive and he was frankly happy to see that it was Ginny who had written him. He excused himself from the kitchen and walked to his bedroom to read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I have to write this quickly because I have to get to Qudditch practice soon, but I had to write you because I just got an owl from Kingsley telling me what was going on at the Ministry today. Now I cannot say anything in my letter what it is, in case this gets to you before you go, but just know I am very proud of you. I am so lucky to have you as my boyfriend and I cannot wait to see you this weekend for my Qudditch match against Slytherin (we will crush them naturally). Good luck today Harry.

Forever,

Ginny W.

Harry smiled as he read the letter a few times before sticking it in his back pocket and going back to join the others who had all gone into the drawing room. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and enjoying each other's company and before they knew it they were all dressed in their finest and off to the Ministry for the mystery that awaited the trio. After arriving directly into Kingsley's office the others left the trio to go wait where the mystery was to take place the only one to stay behind was Tonks's mom and they stood around waiting for Kingsley to show up. It was quiet, spare for a few moments when Teddy would make a small noise, as none of them knew exactly what was going on. After a few moments Percy Weasley came and got them. He led them down a few hallways and into a large room filled with rows and rows of seats with thousands of witches and wizards filling them. He motioned for them to sit on four chairs on a stage erected in front of the crowd which was buzzing with noise.

Harry looked around the room trying to get any clues as to what was going on, but there was no clue as to what was going on. Looking over at his best friends they whispered to each other as to what could be going on, but none of them could figure anything out. After a few minutes the entire room went silent as Kingsley walked in with a few people Harry recognized. He smiled when he saw Ginny walk in beside Kingsley a huge grin plastered on her face as she saw him. She lied to him yet he was not mad at her in the slightest. The people that came in with Kingsley sat down in the front row while Kingsley himself went to the center of the stage to a bewitched microphone.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice and most importantly somehow keeping all of this a secret from our four recipients" everyone laughed at the last part. "I know these four very well so we will keep this short and sweet for them. We are here to award these three individuals and the dearly departed Remus Lupin their Order of Merlins."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed and everyone looked at him. "Really Kingsley?"

"This is why I didn't tell you" he said smiling over at Harry who scowled at him. Harry was honored to be receiving this award, but he hated being in the limelight. "Anyway, here to speak for our first two honorees is Mr. Arthur Weasley" there was light clapping as Arthur made his way to the stage.

"Thank you" he shook Kingsley's hand and faced the crowd. "This is the proudest day of my life. To be able to stand before the wizarding community and award my own son with an Order of Merlin is something I do not think any of us thought we would be able to do to any of our children. When Ronald was a young child he would spend hours watching and copying what his brothers would do to try and be like them to try and prove himself, but he honestly became his own once he got to Hogwarts. He always thought he would end up in the shadows of his older brothers, but he did not end up there. He proved himself with his endeavor to help his best friend, ok let's face it Harry is basically his brother, to defeat the most powerful evil wizard in the world. He came into his own over these past few years. Ronald I am very proud of you for what you did and how you helped all of this and it is with great honor that I give you this medal of an Order of Merlin, Second Class for your un dying endeavors to help Harry in defeating Voldemort."

There was loud applause as Ron got up and walked over to his dad to accept the medal. Ron bowed his head and Mr. Weasley placed the medal around his son's neck. When Ron looked up at his father Mr. Weasley could not hold it back and pulled his son into a tight hug not letting his son go for a few moments. When he finally let Ron go sit back down there were visible tears in Arthur's eyes as he turned back to the crowd to address them again.

"Now on to the brilliant Hermione Granger. We wish her parents could be here to see her win this honor, but as they cannot be I feel very honored to be the one to bestow this Oder of Merlin upon her" he paused as he looked back at Hermione a smile on his face before turning back to the crowd again. "Hermione is intellectually the brightest witch of her age. She has solved and mastered spells some of us could only dream of knowing, but more then that she proves that she is very much a Gryffindor at heart. She is brave beyond measure and willing to fight tooth and nail for her friends. Over the course of being on the run with Ron and Harry she is the one who kept them together and well kept them alive as Harry couldn't cook to save the wizarding world." The crowd broke out in laughter at that comment and it took a few moments before they settled down and allowed Arthur to continue to speak. "She had many meaningful endeavors over the course of her life, but like Ronald she was integral in helping Harry hunt down and defeat Voldemort. Hermione I am most honored to award you this Order of Merlin, Second Class for your relentless help in defeating Voldemort."

Hermione rose from her seat and walked gracefully over to Mr. Weasley who placed the medal around her neck and gave her a tight hug. She quickly released him and went back to her seat between Ron and Harry who smiled at his best friend and gave her a quick hug as she sat down. He spotted tears in her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. Harry grabbed her hand as Ron grabbed her other hand as Mr. Weasley went to sit down and Kingsley took to the stage again. The crowd went quiet again as he took the stage.

"Thank you all again for being here. I am going to speak on behalf of our third recipient of our Order of Merlin awards tonight. We are awarding this posthumously to Mr. Remus Lupin" there were shocked gasps around the room, but Kingsley raised a hand to quiet everyone. Harry looked over at Tonks's mom and saw her clasp a hand over her mouth as a few tears slid out. "He unfortunately cannot be here with us so we will be giving this to his only living heir, his son Teddy Lupin. Remus Lupin was a great man. He fought to his death to make a better world for each one of you and most importantly his son. Remus was the type of Wizard who would help anyone he could or who would allow him to. He was plagued in life with the curse of being a werewolf, but he did not allow that to stop him and he did not allow for everyone's hatred of were wolfs to stop him from helping others." Kingsley paused for a moment. "Remus Lupin taught Harry here in his third year how to produce a Patronus, but not just any a full body Patronus the most difficult one to perform, he was a brilliant teacher and an amazing friend. Not a moment went by during the war where he did not put himself in a position to help others. He went undercover and tried to get other were wolfs to join us in our fight against Voldemort and he died protecting all of us. In the end I am glad to have called him a friend and honored to be the one to give his son this Order of Merlin, First Class for his father's brave fight in helping defeat Voldemort."

Tonks's mom stood up with Teddy in her arms and instinctively Harry stood with her as Teddy started to fuss for a moment and took him from her arms to help her over to Kingsley. With his free hand he took hers and they walked over to Kingsley who shook her hand and placed the medal in Teddy's lap who took it and instantly stuck it in his mouth to teeth on it. Everyone laughed and Harry had to take it out so he wouldn't slobber all over it. He smiled down at his godson and handed him back to Tonks's mom when they got back to their seats. That is when he saw Ginny stand up and walk up to the center of the stage. He looked at her curiously and she just smiled back at him before turning her attention to the crowd.

"I have been told I have the biggest honor tonight, and I honestly thought it would be my dad or mom doing this so bear with me, but Harry wouldn't want me to say that. Harry before anything is very humble for everything. He grew up not knowing love or kindness, but he gave it anyway to those around him. He is loyal and kind and brave more so then anyone I have ever met, sorry dad" Mr. Weasley chuckled as Ginny said that as did everyone else in the room. "Not only that Harry is the bravest man I have ever met. He literally killed himself sort of for everyone in the room, for everyone on this planet so we could have a better life. He might be known forever as the one person who has survived the killing curse twice or the person who finally defeated Voldemort, but I know I as with many others will know him for the sweet, humble, and loyalist person I have ever met." Ginny paused for a moment as she fought back the tears. Harry had to fight himself from running up to her. "Harry you might not always want the attention, but you earned all the praise and love you have gotten and will get. We cannot thank you enough for giving everyone hope in the darkest of times and a life now that the darkness has been lifted. Harry you mean everything to me and so I humbly give you this Order of Merlin, First Class for defeating Voldemort."

"Thank you for keeping it short" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he hugged her.

"I know you would not have wanted it to be long" she smiled as they pulled apart and he bowed his head to her and she placed the medal around his neck. He smiled when he looked up at her. "What?"

"I love you" he didn't let her respond he just closed the gap between them with a kiss. He did not care that there were thousands of people watching or that Rita Skeeter was going to have a field day with this he just cared about her.


	18. Qudditch

Chapter Eighteen - Qudditch

"I swear to Merlin Ronald if you do not hurry up we are leaving without you!" Mrs Beasley barked as Ron came down the stairs of the Burrow. The boys had spent the night doing and they were all heading up to Hogwarts early to meet up with Ginny, though Ron and Harry were technically in training as they were supposed to shadow Proudfoot and Savage in protecting Kingsley.

"Sorry mum, I was getting something for work." He said as he finished fastening his Auror robes.

"Let's go"

She led him into the sitting room where his father and Harry, who was also in his Auror robes, were waiting for them. They all one by one went via floo to the school where Kingsley met them in Gryffindor common room. Proudfoot and Savage were already there and an agitated Molly explained to them why there were late while managing to glare at Ron. Kingsley just laughed and they all went down to the Great Hall. Upon walking in Harry happened to be last and there was a thunder of applause as he came in, but sticking to his Auror training he just walked forward following Kingsley. He had to concentrate hard not to glance at Ginny when he walked past her. He stood behind Kingsley as everyone ate and looked around the room scanning like he was supposed to.

"Oi Potter!" Savage called to him and he looked over at him. "You've been assigned the Qudditch field. Go you know what to do."

"Really?!" Harry's eyes lite up as he was told this. It was his first solo assignment while out on the field.

"Yea, no distractions" he motioned his head towards Ginny.

"Yes sir!"

Harry left the Great Hall and walked swiftly down to the Qudditch field. He knew that they wanted basic protection charms up that would not interfere with the game too much, but would also allow for certain detections. Harry took out his wand and started walking around and around the field casting the charms he thought would be right. This was a test and he knew it, they had not told him exactly what to do. There was a noise and Harry turned to look in the direction and saw the Gryffindor Qudditch team making their way to the field.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them as they approached.

"Just wanted to have them do some drills before the game" Ginny responded with a smile and Harry again had to fight the urge to not smile.

"Ok I will not disturb you guys. I am just on guard today."

"Will I see you later?" Ginny asked Harry as the team went to get their brooms.

"I don't know yet. They haven't mentioned any free time today, but I will try."

He gave her a small smile and started walking around the field. It gave him the perfect chance to do one of the reasons he became an Auror for, to protect Ginny. The morning was un eventful and Ginny stopped drills an hour after they arrived at the field. She departed with the team without a word to Harry. Ron joined him at ten to see if he needed help with the charms which Harry had already finished. They called Kreacher who brought them sandwiches and went once again around the field and like clock work the students began filing in at noon. Proudfoot came up to them as he entered with Kingsley and Savage and told them that they needed to go to the locker rooms. Harry immediately took off to the Gryffindor locker room and a grumpy Ron walked over to Slytherin.

"I am to escort the team to the field." Harry announced as he walked in.

"Seriously? We don't need a bloody escort" Ginny said and Harry knew she was mad at him.

"Sorry Ginny not my idea, I don't want you to kill me or anything, but I have orders."

"Kingsley I am gonna kill him." Ginny fumed her face becoming the same crimson red of her hair.

"That would be treason and probably not a good idea because then I would have to take you into custody."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I have to take my job seriously Ginny" he said as he looked around at the team who was watching them with interest. "Can we not fight now?"

"You are bloody in trouble Harry Potter"

She pushed past him and motioned for the team to follow. Harry had to jog to run in front of them so that he would be the first one on the field. That in itself was a challenge because Ginny wanted the team out first, but once again Harry told her he had orders and she told him in a not so nice way where to put those orders. Harry ignored her and walked out onto the field the same time Ron did who looked like he wanted to punch someone and was cursing at some of the Slytherin players very loudly. Harry chuckled at that and so did Ginny. There wasn't a moments rest as Savage came over to Harry to bring him to where Kingsley was, Harry was to sit beside Kingsley and pretend to be a spectator. He did not mind that at all he quite liked watching his girlfriend zip across the field. She was amazing at Qudditch, far better then Harry could have ever dreamt of being. Suddenly just as Gryffindor was about to catch the snitch Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Ginny's broom begin to jerk out of control. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand to perform a counter curse, but whoever was doing it had long had control of the broom. Ginny began to slip off her broom and Harry did the only thing he could think of.

"Accio broomstick!" Within a moment a broom was in his hand and he mounted it and took off. By this point everyone noticed what was going on and watched as Harry zoomed across the field towards Ginny. He was too late and she had just lost her grip and began to fall. He dipped his broom and flew as fast as he could under her and caught her by her arm pulling her up onto his broom with him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine thank you" she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him and they descended towards the ground. "You're forgiven."

"Good" he smiled as they reached the ground and the crowd piled out of the stands not caring that Slytherin had caught the snitch.

"Harry!" Savage said running up to him reaching them first before anybody. "We have work to do."

"Yes sir" he dismounted the broom and helped Ginny off. "I am going to find out who is responsible." He gave her a deep kiss and ran off towards Savage leaving her head spinning.


	19. The Hunt

Chapter Nineteen - The Hunt

"Listen up!" Harry roared as he put the tip of his wand to his throat. Everyone went silent even the teachers. "I defeated the most powerful wizard there ever was, the most evil, the most cruel so do not think that you can get away with trying to hurt the girl that I love. I will find you and I will make sure you get punished. So watch out because I am coming for you."

"We usually don't announce our plans to track people down." Savage said with a smirk as they walked to the edge of the field to meet with the other Aurors and Kingsley. "But we can make an exception this time."

"We need to exam Ginny's broom" Ron said as they finally reached them. "It will tell us what spell was last used on it and we are going to test everyone's wands to see the last spells that were used."

"I volunteer to test everyone's wands." Harry said and Kingsley just shook his head. "What?"

"We thought it best you exam the broom. Go collect it from Ginny, we are just going to assume she didn't curse her own broom."

"Yes Minister"

Harry turned around and went to find Ginny. It was a task that actually proved to be a difficult task. She was no where to be seen and no one had seen her since Harry had left her. The only word he got was that she had last been seen walking to the locker room. However, upon looking in the locker room she was no where to be seen. Harry proceeded to then look all over the grounds for her for the next few hours. He could not find her for the life of him and he was starting to get worried as it was nearing night time. He ignored the repeated attempts of Savage, Proudfoot, Ron and even Kingsley to get in contact with him as his only concern at that moment was to find Ginny.

"POTTER!" Harry spun around a the sound of Kingsley's approaching voice. "Where have you been?!"

"I can't find Ginny sir"

"What do you mean?"

"She is missing. I was about to get ahold you you guys. I looked everywhere even on the Maurderer's map."

"Alright well let's go inform the others and her parents. Do you want to do that?"

"Tell her parents? You think I should?"

"You're right I will. The others are already back at the Ministry waiting for you go straight there. Tell them what is going on and I will go talk with the Headmistress and then her parents."

Harry nodded and headed towards the front gate and he moment he stepped outside he spun on the spot and disapperated right to the Ministry entrance. The pace he went at was basically a run and since it was night he hardly met anyone on his way through. Though a few stragglers tried to stop him to speak with him, but he ignored them and ran past them. When he reached the Auror office he threw open the door and ran in. They were all there including Neville waiting for Harry. Ron jumped up right away recognizing Harry's expression right away. After being friends their entire lives he knew this look too well and he did not like it.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Harry stopped short in front of him.

"It's Ginny, she has gone missing. I can't find her anywhere."

"What?!" Ron said his voice etched with concern. "How could she go missing? You were supposed to be with her!"

"I couldn't find her. That's why I didn't come back or respond I wasn't off with her I was trying to find her! Don't get bloody upset with me!"

"Ok calm down boys." Proudfoot said stepping between them. "We can't launch an official missing witch investigation until a family member reports her missing." Everyone looked at Ron at that moment who just stared back at them.

"What?"

"That's you, you bloody idiot" Harry said annoyed at Ron's slow response.

"Right. Ummm my sister is missing." Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Savage.

"Ok so we will fill out the paperwork first and call in some Aurors to back us up in trying to find her. Harry go with Proudfoot to do the searching, you know her best, Neville you're with me we will interview Ron and fill out the paperwork."

"Go find her" Ron said looking at Harry who nodded.

"I won't rest until she is found"

They nodded at each other and Harry followed Proudfoot to the front of the office to get ahold of other Aurors to come in and help with the search. It did not take long for them to show up, along with all of Ginny's brothers. They split up and began canvassing all of the places Ginny might be. Harry ended up alone and searching his own home when he heard a huge noise from the kitchen and he ran towards it his wand drawn, but no one was there just a grumpy looking owl with a note attached to his leg. He detached the note and the owl flew out of the kitchen. Harry shook his head and unrolled the parchment.

She is with me and alive, but not for long. Come meet me in three days time. I will send an owl with the place of meeting. Tell no one, I will know if you do, or she will pay the price.

E.D.R.


	20. The Game

Chapter Twenty - The Game

"Leave me alone!" Ginny bellowed at the hooded figure who approached her. "I swear to god if you lay one more finger on me he is going to kill you."

"He is known for compassion, I highly doubt that." The deep voice replied.

"Not compassion when it comes to kidnapping me. You have no idea who he is."

"Oh, but I do and he will be here like clockwork"

"Who are you?" Ginny asked and the hooded figure just chuckled and walked out of the room. "You won't get away with this! He won't let you!"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry put on his jacket in the hall to their house.

"I have errands." He grabbed his wand off the table in the entrance hall.

"Errands? While my sister is missing you have errands?" Ron asked bewildered at the thought.

"Just trust me Ron this is important." He took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. "I can't tell you where I am going or what I am doing, but Ginny is my number one priority."

"I know"

Harry looked at his best friend for a moment wanting to tell him everything, but knowing he could not risk Ginny. After a moment he spun on his heel and disappeared out of the house. He knew the Ministry could track his disapparting so he landed in a field three towns away from where he was supposed to be. The day before he had traveled to this town and enlisted the help from a farmer who was lending him his truck for the day. He picked the truck up, paid the farmer twice as much as promised, and with directions in hand drove to where he was supposed to go. It was a long drive as Harry took the longest way to get there to shake off anyone that might have followed him. Finally he reached a home about a mile from the location and paid a young man a few pounds to drive the truck back to the old man with a strict warning that he would know if he tried to steal it or purposely vandalize it. The young man accepted happily and drove off leaving Harry to walk the mile to where the person who had Ginny was. However, when he got there there was nothing there, absolutely nothing. Not to be out done Harry took out his wand and performed a few charms and spells that soon revealed a large house that kind of reminded him of a creepy haunted mansion. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door walking into the front room his wand still out in front of him guiding the way like a gun would for a police officer searching a house.

"It seems like the young mister Potter has come to rescue his dumb little redhead."

"Where is she?" Harry asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"Alive, barely, but alive." The voice echoed in the room as Harry tried to find out where it was coming from. "Don't try I am not even in this room right now. Protection naturally, hope you don't mind. I do wish we could have had this meeting in person."

"Then come here"

"For now pretty boy that is not an option. I will play a game with you though and if you win you get the pretty little redhead."

"And if I lose?"

"Well she will be seeing Dumbledore tonight"

"Hurt her and I will find you and I will hurt you" there was a laugh that filled the room and Harry grimaced.

"Now for the game Mr. Potter. There are three potions in the kitchen. One will be death, one will grant you access to where Ginny is, and the third will transport you far away and by the time you make it back she will be long gone. Choose wisely, she does not have long."

Harry ran into the kitchen finding it easily as it was the adjoining room. This all too well felt like his first year at Hogwarts with the Sorcerer's stone. The three potions sat on the island in the kitchen no markings on any of them. At this moment Harry wished he had Hermione. This was going to be a pure luck of the draw and then he smelt something. A funny musky smell, the smell that reminded him of death. He picked up a potion that was a deep purplish color and took a sniff, that had to be the death one, there could d be no other. That left the other two, a pink one and an orange one.

"Come on think Harry, think. What did Snape teach you? Come on!" He pounded his fists on the table and watched as the pink one let off a puff of smoke. "Well process of elimination"

He grabbed both of them in his hands, closed his eyes, and took a big gulp of the orange one. He felt a pulling sensation like he was going through a tube and then he fell onto a floor. The room he was in was massive and adorned with rows and rows of shelves filled with dark art artifacts. Running down the room he looked down each row, but could not find Ginny. There was a huge puff of black smoke at the end of the room and suddenly Harry was surrounded by hooded black figures and Harry knew they were Death Eaters.

"Seriously? You guys are getting on my last nerve."

"You would think you would be less arrogant now that you're surrounded."

"No, not really" Harry replied his wand drawn his mind closed off to them and a disarming spell at the ready. He saw a death eater flick his wand and quickly shielded himself from the disarming spell. "Seriously? Come on I defeated Voldemort and you think you can just disarm me?"

"You dare use the Dark Lord's name?!" A young witch's voice screeched from beneath a hood.

"Can we just get this over with?"

There were flashes of lights that all at once went right at Harry and without a thought he did the only thing he could think of and ducked and they ended up hitting a few death eaters instead. Harry aimed a spell at a death eater and ropes encircled him instantly causing him to stagger into another death eater. There were flashes of light and Harry found himself defending himself against an entire pack of Death Eaters. Then he thought for a moment and raised his wand and shot a few spells that caused Death Eaters to drop. He wasn't even aiming at a particular Death Eater just aiming to make them drop. Within moments there were only two Death Eaters left.

"Stop!" The voice had returned and instantly that remaining Death Eaters stopped firing spells at Harry. "So Mr. Potter you seem to have got the second test mastered. She is through that door."

"What's the catch?" Harry asked approaching the door.

"Only one can leave. Choose wisely." Harry opened the door and rushed in. Ginny saw him and they ran to each other Harry enveloping her in a hug.

"You're alive!" He said relieved as he pulled away from her.

"You came"

"Of course I did. Why would I not?"

"You heard what he said that door will only allow one of us to leave" she looked up at him and he nodded. "No you have to go back. You're more important. You can get the other Aurors to come find me."

"No my job is to protect the wizarding world. Now the moment you leave that door go straight to your house. Bring them this" he handed her a piece of glass. "Give it to your father and have him bring it to Ron."

"Harry-"

"Ginny, they obviously want me for a reason. Go now."

She gave him a kiss and left out the door disapperating as soon as she was on the other side. As she landed outside the Burrow gates she ran through them and into the kitchen to the shock of her mother who dropped the pan she was holding and ran to her daughter.

"Ginny you're ok!" She hugged, but Ginny pulled away after a moment. "What's wrong dear?"

"They have Harry. He is in trouble."


	21. Missing Potter

**HUGE HUGE THANKS TO MY READERS. I HAD TO TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR AWHILE DUE TO SOME THINGS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE. I PROMISE I HAVE A LOT MORE LEFT OF THIS STORY (I HAVE WRITTEN UP TO CHAPTER FOURTY) AND WILL UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETE. LOVE TED.**

Chapter Twenty One - Missing Potter

"I can't believe he is still missing. This is going to be all over the Prophet" Kingsley sighed as he sat down at the Burrow kitchen table. It had been a week since Harry had gotten Ginny back and there were still no leads to where he was. They had managed to keep it all under wraps until there was a leak to the Prophet. "Has anyone seen Ron today?"

"No he is still looking for him. He sent an owl saying he is fine, but no one has seen him in a few days." Arthur said handing Kingsley a cup of tea. "Molly is worried sick, Ginny is refusing to go back to school, do we have any leads?"

"None, but this is Harry we are speaking of. The moment he can he will escape or call for help." Savage said looking up from paperwork. Ever since the leak the day before they had moved the investigation to the Burrow and only allowed a few Aurors on the case. "Has anyone tried Cardiff?"

"Yea nothing there" Kingsley said sighing and sipping on his tea. "What are we missing?"

"We have gone over Ginny's statement over and over again nothing gives us a clue" Proudfoot said. There was a Big Bang outside the Burrow and they all ran out wands drawn. It was Harry he was standing outside the borrow gates in tattered clothing and a bruised and bloody lip.

"I haven't a moment they are coming for me, get Ron he knows he needs to come along with Hermione only. I have to go" and then he was gone in a moment.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked breathlessly as she ran out of the Burrow. "Who just came here?"

"It was Harry" Kingsley replied raising a wand and sending a Patronus to Ron. "He told us to get Ron and Hermione."

"What?"

"Not now" he strode into the house the others following and Ginny as well a little puzzled. "Why just them?"

"They are his best friends. He would trust them with anything, they were the only ones who know what happened while they were on the run" Arthur suggested and they all shrugged in agreement "How are we going to protect them?"

"You aren't" they turned and saw Hermione standing in the frame of the door. "Look Ron and I have known where Harry is for about four days now. That is why Ron has been gone."

"You didn't tell us?" Proudfoot asked astonished at Hermione's confession.

"We couldn't. It is a bit complicated."

"No it isn't." Ginny said a bit annoyed at her brother and Hermione. "I am his girlfriend."

"That is why we couldn't tell you. Look" Hermione paused for a moment before continuing. "When we get Harry back, and we will, we will tell you guys everything, but right now we have to go. Ron won't be coming to the Burrow he has been covering our apparition points and I will be taking apparition as well, but you won't be able to track me this way." She pulled a time turner from under her shirt and they all stared at her shocked. The Ministry stock had been destroyed in Harry's fifth year. "Long story. It's best you don't know."

"Bring him back to me" Ginny said looking at Hermione who nodded.

"I will" and she turned the hand on the time turner and was gone within a moment.

"About time" Ron said as Hermione landed beside him in a clearing.

"Is it ready yet?" She asked ignoring his comment and tucking the time turner under her shirt.

"Yea" he said and he pulled a potion from inside his shirt pocket. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I am hoping"

"Harry is supposed to signal us when he has been able to dis arm his guard."

"Without magic that could take ages" Hermione sighed and sat down leaning up against a tree. "When he defeated Voldemort this stuff should have stopped too!"

"He is an Auror Hermione, but I know what you mean. This is too similar, too much like him. It's like we have the new big bad all over again."

"And big bad is after Harry." Ron nodded at Hermione's statement and sat down with her. "He is gonna do something stupid after."

"Yup"

A couple of hours passed before they got Harry's signal on the fragment of glass the Ginny had brought back. They stood up and took each other's hands and apparatus to Harry's cell. It had taken them awhile to figure out how to take down the anti disapparation spell from within the cell only, but they figured it out. They were quiet in the cell not making a word as Hermione carefully pulled a few hairs from the guard Harry had disarmed who looked a little beat up. She had to hand it to Harry he could fight even without his magic to help him. Handing the hairs to Ron he pulled out the potion and put the hair in watching it bubble.

"It tastes like vomit" Harry complained as his face started to change. "Thank god we had been brewing this Ron"

"Are you sure you are ready?" Hermione asked Harry who nodded and grabbed his guard's wand.

"Are you ready? You guys do not need to do this."

"Just go Harry" Hermione pushed him out of the cell and the other two followed.


	22. Just A Break

**Chapter Twenty Two - Just a break**

Two weeks. Ginny had been waiting two weeks for her brother to come back with Harry and Hermione. It had been the longest two weeks of her life. She could barely sleep and wasn't eating except when she was forced to. She was sitting in the sitting room when there was a commotion outside the Burrow and she leaped up along with her mother and father and ran outside. There they were bruised, bleeding and with torn clothes on like they had been in a long battle. Ginny took off in a sprint and ran to Harry wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He responded right back and picked her up off her feet. They we're both happy to see each other.

"You're back" she breathed as he put her down on her feet.

"I told you I would come back to you" he smiled at her and grabbed her hand before looking up at Arthur. "We need to get a message to Kingsley and the Auror department. We will need to meet them at the Ministry to discuss a few things."

"You will not" Ginny protested and Harry went to say something, but she stopped him. "They can come here. I don't want you to leave me yet."

"Fine"

An owl was dispatched promptly there after. It only took a few hours for Kingsley, Proudfoot, and Savage to show up at the Burrow after that. During those few hours Ginny did not leave Harry's side and insisted that he let her heal some of his bruises and cuts. She was working on a nasty cut on his leg when Kingsley and the others showed up. She directed them to sit at the table and called for Ron and Hermione to come in. They were all quiet as she finished up the cut she was working on.

"What has been going on you three? And how long have you known?" Kingsley asked as soon as Ginny sat down beside Harry.

"Known about what has been going on since about a month after training started, known this with Ginny was going to happen unfortunately not until it happened." Harry replied. "It's a bit complicated."

"We can keep up." Proudfoot said looking at the trio.

"We got left a message by Dumbledore. It had been in the book he had left Hermione. It was about a baby born in secrecy, raised in darkness." He paused and looked over at Hermione who nodded. "Voldemort had a son." There were shocked gasps around the room. "Beletrix Lestrange was the mother." Everyone's mouths just dropped at that point. "He is being raised out of the country now, but we had to get information. There's a prophecy, not about me" he takes a deep breath before continuing. "It's about my first born son."

"Wait what?" Ginny asked bewildered and worried.

"We managed to hear the prophecy while the boy was still in the house. It said - the boy who lived will have another, a first born boy born in July, who will challenge the heir of his father's greatest enemy."

"How old is this boy?" Kingsley asked.

"He's about four now, but the prophecy went on to say this will not happen until my future," he pauses not able to really say the word. "Son is in his twenties."

"Wait" everyone looked at Ginny who looked only at Harry. "Did it say who the mother was?"

"Really Ginny?" Harry asked shaking his head and looking at the others. "It took us two weeks to get that information and nearly killed us in the process. They took Ginny to show us three to back off their trail, they wanted me to try and stop me from well making said child with umm said future wife" Harry said and he could tell Arthur was extremely uncomfortable with this conversation.

"What do we do now?" Savage asked looking at Harry.

"Nothing, we can't the boy is long gone, we will not know until he makes himself clear, but rest assured there will probably be many attempts to harm my...son."

"Ok so we will just do a world wide search for these people" Kingsley said, he was not one to stand idle. "If we find the boy maybe we can get him on our side instead, turn him good before they turn him evil."

"You're the boss" Harry said simply but at this point he was no longer paying attention to the conversation. "I am going to go home and shower and change." He stood up and walked to the kitchen door.

"Already?" Ginny asked a little upset.

"Yea, I will come around for dinner soon."

He left the Burrow without another word leaving Ginny standing there a bit bemused by the situation. In fact Harry avoided the Burrow for the next few weeks. He even spent Christmas away from the Burrow with his godson Teddy. He had even begged Tonks's mom to tell no one until after he had left that he had been there. Harry enjoyed his quiet Christmas with his godson and might have showered the young boy with a little too many gifts. The fact was was that he had too much on his mind to be around a lot of people. He threw himself into his training and Ron just allowed him to. Ginny tried to come around, but every time Ron, like the best friend he always was, sent her away. Harry would come to her when he was ready. It was February by the time he arrived back at the Burrow for dinner.

"Well well Harry it's about time" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as Harry walked into the kitchen. "Supper is on the stove. Ginny just arrived, for some unknown reason Kingsley said she had the next week off from school. Argued with the Headmistress for about a week to get her to approve it" she gave Harry a pointed look and he just shuffled his feet. "Care to explain?"

"Not really, I umm probably won't be here for dinner. Where is Ginny?"

"In her bedroom." He nodded his head and made his way to the stairs. "Door open"

"Yes mum"

"And I expect you and Teddy here next Christmas as well. No nonsense excuse for missing it. You know he is welcome."

"Yes mum" he gave her a nod and headed up the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked. "It's me."

"I knew this had something to do with you." She said opening her door and letting him in. Her room was strewn with books and a potion was bubbling in the corner. "I do have my N.E.W.T.s this year. What do you want?"

"I have been thinking about this for the past few months" he took a deep breath and sat with her on the bed. "I love you, you know that. You are my entire world, but in light of what has happened and what is to come we need to take a break."

"I knew this was going to happen. Harry Potter has to protect the wizarding world again." She turned her face away from him not wanting him to see her cry.

"Ginny, please I don't want to hurt you."

"Then leave"

"I love you Ginny"

"I know. I love you as well" he nodded and left her room.


	23. Three Years Forward

**Sorry about not posting last week I forgot to say I was on vacation in Paris! So I will make sure to post twice this week to make up for it.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three - Three Years Forward**

Harry ran through a forest in Brazil throwing spell after spell after the wizard he was after. Ron was hot on his tail aiming his own spells at another wizard. This was their first solo mission on the field after their training graduation a month and a half ago. The wizard Harry was after fell after a stunning spell hit him squarely in the chest. He turned to help Ron and they took down the other wizard in just a minute. Together they bound the two wizards up and signaled their back up for a porkety back to the Ministry. The porkety arrived a minute later a rusty old cauldron and they grabbed the wizards and left for the Ministry. They had been gone a month on this mission deep in the undergrounds of Brazil.

"Good job boys" Savage said proudly as Harry and Ron walked into the office. "How was Brazil? Meet any ladies?"

"Engaged" Ron reminded Savage who grinned and looked at Harry.

"Not looking" Harry said with a grin as he and Ron sat down at their desks. "So we are no closer to finding these wizards who have the boy then three years ago. These goofs know nothing." He grabbed a quill and parchment to begin some paperwork.

"Come on the paperwork can wait. Go home, get showered, change your clothes" Savage said to Harry and Ron who both looked up confused. "Just go would you. We will see you in the morning."

"What was that about?" Ron asked as they landed in the sitting room at their house. They could hear Hermione in her office shuffling paperwork. She had moved in about a year ago once her and Ron had gotten serious.

"No clue" Harry shrugged "I am gonna go clean up and head over to the pub for a drink."

"Don't forget wedding rehearsal tomorrow" Ron said and he eyed Harry. "Ginny will be there."

"Thanks for the millionth reminder of that thank you. I am still not gonna try anything."

"Good"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs to his room to grab a fresh set of clean clothes. He had been civil with Ginny over the past few years and grew to ignore the slew of boyfriends in and out of the picture. He would get angry when they would hurt her and put that off to the fact that he would always care for her. They had finally over the past year gotten close again and Ginny would come over on the weekends, whenever training with her Qudditch team wouldn't keep her, and they would sit and talk for hours. When her boyfriends hurt her Harry would comfort her, but they we're only friends. Harry wanted to keep it that way, he wanted to protect her. The next morning Harry woke up throughly hung over from the night before to Ron pounding on his door.

"Come on dingbat we have to get to work if they are gonna let us out early we have to finish that report!"

"Shut up my head is pounding!"

Harry threw a shoe at the door and heard Ron scurry away from it. He groaned and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. The day went by in a flurry and before he knew it Harry found himself at the Burrow under the merciful eyes of Mrs. Weasley who was instructing him and Ron's brothers where to erect the tent for the wedding. Once they had that done she sent him along to go peel potatoes in the kitchen. Harry just nodded a simple yes and walked back inside. No one was in the kitchen so Harry looked around for the potatoes, but couldn't find them.

"Accio Potatoes" a voice said from behind him and Harry caught the smell of flowers and turned to see Ginny standing there. "You're a wizard and couldn't think of that" she grinned at him.

"Well you know, yea" he said sheepishly as he got out a knife and bewitched it to start peeling the potatoes. "How are you?"

"Oh you know another year older, another year wiser, another brother getting married."

"I am sorry Ginny" he said he made to step closer to her , but she stepped back. "I wish it could be different."

"So did I."

"Can we talk after the wedding? A real talk?"

"Where?" She asked curiously it had been years since they had a real talk.

"Just here, after everyone leaves, during the reception. I don't care."

"Fine"

Harry stared after her after she left. He had a hard time letting go of her thought through out the rest of the day. The rehearsal dinner went smoothly and Harry could see the ease of worry vanish from Hermione's face when it was over. She had been so worried that they would have to reschedule the wedding again because of the assignment that Harry and Ron had been on that when she didn't she was relieved. After the rehearsal Hermione stayed at the Burrow while Ron and Harry went back home. The three of them had had a long talk about living arrangements after the wedding and Harry had decided to give them his parent's old home in Godric's Hollow that he had been restoring over the past few years. It was his wedding gift to them for their many years of staying by his side. Hermione had tried to refuse it, but after much persuasion, and reminding that it would be mortgage free, she allowed him to transfer the house over in their name on the condition that they buy it for at least 100 galleons and Harry agreed. He knew that it was some of what was left of their prize money from wining their Order of Merlins, most of which they had donated to a fund for the children of those who had died in the battle.

It was a sobering night as Harry laid in bed that night. After tomorrow he would be living home alone and that was something he had never experienced in his life. Hermione had even made sure to leave his fridge stocked and Kreacher, the old and grumpy house elf, had left Hogwarts to make sure Harry would eat properly. He did not even know what he would do with his big empty house, the only known person to come over was Ron's oldest brother Charlie who had a room there when he was in England and not in Romania with dragons. Harry could hardly sleep that night and kept having nightmares about the battle and the Prophecy he was afraid to come true


	24. Here Comes The Bride

**Chapter Twenty Four - Here Comes The Bride**

"Harry, I am nervous" Ron said as he paced the floor in the sitting room. His brothers were all there to be his groomsmen and Harry taking the lead as best man.

"Calm down mate" George said and Ron looked over at him. "It is not that bad. Married life is quite nice even Percy got married!"

"I heard that" Percy said looking up from a file he was reading for work.

"Can you stop working for a day?" Bill said walking in the room a tray of brandy in his hands. "A shot for good luck?"

The guys all nodded and each grab a shot even Percy who finally had sat his file down. Ron gulped his shot down as soon as it reached his hands and the boys disapperated immediately after. They arrived in the yard of the Burrow and could see guests arriving and walking into the tent set up in the backyard. All of the Weasley children weddings had taken place there and as Ron was the last of the boys to marry, Charlie never got counted as he had decided never to marry nor date due to his love of his job. Harry ducked inside to the Burrow to see Hermione before the big moment. He could hear fussing upstairs and followed the noise.

"Hermione I just don't think it matters." Ginny said as Harry opened the door to her flourishing her wand above Hermione's hair.

"Look who the cat dragged in" Hermione said turning to him a smile plastered on her face.

"Look who the dogs let in" he countered and grinned at her.

"I am going to go get mom and say you are almost ready now." Ginny said and went to pass Harry.

"You look beautiful" he said and she gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

"You know she loves you Harry" Hermione said standing up and walking over to Ginny's old bed to sit down. Harry sat beside her and looked over at her. She smiled, but Harry knew she was nervous and like on que she sighed. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you love him?" She nodded. "Could you live without him?" She shook her head. "Then you're doing the right thing and if you're not then you have me right here to make sure you are always ok"

"Thank you" she hugged him and he stood up offering her his hand.

"I might as well walk the bride downstairs to her father."

"You know you can't stop the prophecy" Hermione said as she took his hand and stood up.

"I know" he said nervously as they stepped outside the bedroom. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"You hurt her more now by not being with her." He nodded. "She is strong you know and not just because she plays for the Holyhead Harpies."

"I know."

"And you need her as much as she needs you. You two are not complete without the other."

"Let's not talk about this right now. Today is about you and Ron"

Hermione nodded and walked downstairs with him. All of her bridesmaids were waiting Ginny the maid of honor, Fleur, Luna, Angelina (Georges wife) and Cho Chang who actually had become great friends with Hermione after Hogwarts. He nodded at all the girls and went to his spot outside with all the guys. They were supposed to wait for the girls there. Ron had already gone in to wait at the altar while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went in after him. The girls finally came out a minute later and Ginny took her spot beside Harry linking their arms together to walk down the aisle. Victorie Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter, the flower girl was behind them with Teddy Lupin the ring bearer. Harry squeezed Ginny's arm as they walked and she smiled. As they separated he felt a piece of paper slip into his hand as Ginny handed him a note. He looked up at her in surprise and she just smiled. Sneakily he tried to act like he was paying attention to his best mate's wedding, but he snuck a glance at the note.

Harry,

Meet me under the tree.

Ginny.

He smiled and looked up at Ginny who just acted like she didn't know anything was going on. The wedding vows went off in a blur and before Harry knew it he was walking back down the aisle with Ginny by his side and for a moment he wished it was their wedding instead of Ron and Hermione's. When everyone gathered inside the tent Harry was the first one to stand up and say something to toast the special couple. These were his best mates he had to.

"First off I just want to say thank you, you two. You guys are the most loyal, kind, and loving people I know. You are made for each other. I could never thank you both enough for what you have done for me." He smiled at them and saw Hermione wipe away a tear. "Second, how the hell did Ron end up with a girl like you? Blows my mind." He raised his glass and winked at Ron who just smirked and shook his head. "To the happy couple for many many years of wedded bliss. I hope to join in on that one day with my own bride."

"Oh you will" Hermione responded at once and turned to look at Ginny who just blushed and sunk down in her seat as everyone at the wedding laughed. "I will make sure of it."

"Me too!" Half of the tent exploded around them.

"Ok geez let's not rush things. George your turn." Harry quickly said and quickly ran back to his seat beside Ron. "I am gonna kill you Hermione."

"No you won't." she smirked at him and he just growled back at her. "And it is not rushing anything. This is like ten years in the making."

"That would have made me twelve and that was the year-"

"Of the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny ended Harry's sentence without even looking up at him. "The year you saved my life."

"It was nothing, you were Ron's sister"

Harry said easily though he knew even back then that there had always been something different about her. He leaned back in his chair and stayed silent after that. The rest of the party gave their speeches and not long after that there was dancing with people eating through out the wedding at their own will as food kept replenishing itself on the buffet. For the most part Harry kept to himself and watched Ginny smile happily with her friends and talk to a few guys which enraged the lion in his chest. He excused himself half way through the reception and went to the big tree behind the Burrow. An hour must have gone by before anyone noticed he was gone and Ginny volunteered to go look for him.

"I thought you were the one always looking for me" she said as she came around the Burrow to where Harry was sitting in the grass. He smiled up at her and invited her to sit down with him.

"Oh how the tables have turned." He joked as Ginny sat beside him. "I am sorry"

"For what?" She was completely perplexed, she had no clue what he would be sorry about.


	25. Untitled Love

**Chapter Twenty Five - Untitled Love**

"Everything, I just thought that if we weren't together that I could protect you, that I could save my son from the prophecy, I just made everything worse" he just stared straight ahead not looking at her. "You know they say that we are made for each other"

"How so?" She was curious now at what he had to say. She knew he just needed to let it all out at once.

"Because we are stubborn"

"I would agree with that" she laughed. "Look Harry-"

"I know what you are going to say Ginny. It's ok." He still did not look at her, he just could not bare to look at her. "It is time to move on from you, you have moved on from me."

"Harry-" she tried to speak again, but he interrupted her again.

"Ginny, please I know I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you." He stood up and started walking towards the Burrow gates. A few guests were beginning to leave and the wedding party was starting to spill out of the tent. He could see Ginny's brothers and Hermione watching them from the entrance of the tent. "But I understand you never want to be with me and that you have moved on."

"Harry would you just-"

"I am going to leave for the office to finish some stuff about the mission to Brazil tell Ron and Hermione. I am sorry Ginny." He pushed open the gates and made to leave.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW" He stopped and turned quickly around to look at Ginny. Ginny did not like raising her voice so when she did you had to listen. She had managed to catch the attention of everyone at the wedding, but the pair of them did not seem to notice. "I never said any of those things, you did. For Merlins sake you, I, the entire wizarding world knows we love each other."

"I wouldn't say the whole wizarding world."

"My first game for the Holyhead Harpies there was an attack on my broom and I fell off nearly to my death at 500 feet and before I could drop even 50 feet you had flown and caught me. That was plastered all over every wizarding gossip magazine, the picture alone showed the way you look at me."

"You remember the picture?" He asked a little confused and she smiled a little.

"I might have kept one, but that doesn't matter" she stepped through the open gates and closer to him. "Harry, you hurt me yes, but I have known you since I was eleven you do things not anyone understands or knows why except Ron and Hermione. I lived my life, but I never stopped loving you. Not even for a moment. Not even for a second."

"Never?" He asked and she nodded. "Not through the guys you dated?"

"I might have done that to get you jealous."

"Damn don't say that to George or I will owe him 10 Galleons."

"Seriously?" She asked having to calm down her anger before it rose knowing now was not the time. She will kick his and George's asses later.

"Yea"

"Wait you doubted it wasn't to make you jealous?"

"I thought you had moved on."

"Then why didn't you date?"

"Because I never moved on" she smiled and threw her arms around him. He stumbled back for a moment a little taken aback.

"Never leave me again Harry James Potter" she smiled and closed the gap between them with a kiss. There was a bang of applause from behind them and a few wolf whistles as everyone saw them kiss for the first time in years.

"About damn time!" Ron roared from beside Hermione. Truth was, was that Harry was the only guy he trusted with his sister as much as a hard time he always gave him about her.

"Never" he said as she released him a moment later. "Want to get out of here? I see your mom and the girls headed this way."

"Yes please"

She smiled and grabbed his hand then with a smirk to her family they turned and disappeared from view. Harry had brought her to his home, which by this point has been completely redone painstakingly by Hermione. It now had a bright feeling to it not the gloomy house that Sirius had grown up in. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the sitting room the moment they got there and pushed him on the couch. He was a bit taken aback about what she was doing.

"Ginny-"

"What?" She asked as she kissed him hard and fast.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"What's wrong?" She asked as she ripped off his tie.

"I prefer life" he said and she suddenly pulled back.

"Really?"

"And you've had a few drinks too many." He smiled at her and she just huffed "trust me I would love to do that" he motioned to himself and her. "But you and I both know you want your first time to be special."

"Yea you're right" he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I wonder how special that witch in Australia felt taking your first time."

"Well-"

"How about the girl in New York or even the two girls from London."

"We don't need to talk about that."

"Mhmmm mr. I never moved on. You might not have, but some part of you did."

"Ginny are we really gonna fight about this?"

"Nope, I was making a point."

"Which is?"

"My body, my choice."

"Point made" he kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. "I've missed you."

"And I you. I just wish I could be with you all the time now. I don't want you to run away."

"You always could" she craned her head around to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You could always move in. It will save you on rent and it's probably no fun sharing a flat with your team mates."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you can have Hermione's old room."

"Old room?"

"They are moving into my parents old home. I have been restoring it for the past few years and gave it to them."

"Over this one?"

"Yea well chances are they will be filling it up with kids sooner then anything so they need it more then I do. Plus, this is home for me, always has been."

"You think they will have kids?"

"Oh yea Ron hasn't gotten any, Hermione refuses to. They will make up for lost times."


	26. Gambling marriage

**Chapter Twenty Six - Gambling marriage**

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry Potter" the snakelike voice twisted around Harry like a snake cooling itself around its prey. "He comes for you, you won't get away, she will have your baby by the time you reach office. My heir will go after yours and he will win."

Harry sat bolted up in his bed beads of sweat dripping down his face. This dream kept reappearing every few weeks since he had started dating Ginny six months ago. Wiping the sweat from his face he rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He had to be at the office early for some meetings and he was not looking forward to it. His job had gotten a bit more complicated these past few months as there were now a fresh new set of Aurors starting training and he had someone shadowing him which Ron thought was hilarious until Savage gave him a trainee too. After his shower he wrapped a towel around himself and went down stairs to start breakfast. Ginny was off on an away game and wouldn't be home until later. Making some quick sausage and eggs he sat at the table to eat.

"Put some clothes on" Ron said walking in a smile on his face. "Do you always walk around like this?"

"Well it is my house and I was alone so yea" he said waving his wand at the plates making them make a plate of food for Ron. "Do you knock?"

"No" he said simply sitting down in front of Harry "I don't think my trainee is up to it."

"Come on he's just getting started."

"Yea because I want a nerd at my side when I am on a dangerous mission." Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Should I mention that to Hermione? You know the nerd who kept both of us alive on a dangerous mission?"

"You know what I meant"

"Yes I do and that is why you don't judge a book by its cover."

"And that is why they are eyeing you to become head of the Auror department."

"I told Kingsley no"

"But you'll say yes soon enough. The position is going to open up in the next few years and you're the top Auror for the job even Proudfoot and Savage think so."

Harry just shook his head ate the last of his food and left the kitchen to change. Ron was probably right he thought as he put on his uniform for work. No one in the department had battled dark magic as much as he had and everyone knew he had the qualities to be a leader. Tucking his wand into his pant pocket he went down stairs and with Ron left for the Ministry together. Ron departed Harry when they got to the office as the first meeting of the day was a meeting with Minister Kingsley, as Harry being interim Head of the Auror department while the current head was out on a short two month mission to Africa to teach at a school. It wasn't interesting they just discussed some basic increase in security for the International wizarding conference which was to take place in a few months.

"I agree with you Harry. The trainees should definitely get some time on the ground. Get them at the conference to go ahead and do some security patrols around the family compound."

"Agreed sir" Harry said jotting it down on a piece of parchment. "Anything else sir we should discuss?"

"Yes" Harry looked up from the parchment to see Kingsley giving him a peculiar look. "They are wanting you to discuss the great strides you made while in training to improve the Auror department and security for the wizarding and muggle world."

"Can Hermione write what I say?" Kingsley nodded with a small smirk. "Then fine, there is pretty much no point in saying no to you at this time."

"Good answer Harry. Now onto another matter. The Ministry is looking to replace their current head within a few years as we all know our current one is looking to retire."

"The answer is still no Kinglsey"

"Harry you are the most qualified for the job."

"No" he gathered up his pieces of parchment put them in a briefcase and made for the door. "I have too much on my plate now."

"Like asking a certain Holyhead Harpie to marry you?"

"We just started dating I would never, not now"

"Don't lie Harry. You two have been together basically for ten years. We all have bets."

"Seriously?" He nodded at Harry who sighed in exasperation. "How close is Ron?"

"He will win if you do it soon enough. I will win if you wait a year, personally take it slow got ten galleons on this"

"Do I have authority to fire sir?"

"Yes"

"Good I am firing my best mate"

Kingsley laughed as Harry left the room. Truth was, was that Harry did want to marry Ginny, but wanted to do it on his time and wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Ginny has been and always would be a very private person something Harry loved about her. If they married it would have to be an elopement anything else would require a huge ordeal that would end up all over the Prophet. As soon Harry made it back to the Auror department he motioned for Proudfoot and Savage to meet him in his office. It felt weird for Harry to boss them around since they were the ones who trained him, but no one seemed to mind it. They respected Harry, he had made some really good strides and changes in the department that had earned him the respect of his colleagues.

"This should not take long guys. As you know I am interiming right now as head of the department and as such I have too much on my plate right now. So I need one off you two to take over my trainee."

"Sure thing boss, I think I can handle it. I don't have any trainee right now and where Savage has two might as well take one for the team." Proudfoot said to which Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Great go tell Davidson that and could one of you get Ron? I have got to talk to him" The pair nodded and left the room. Ron showed up a few minutes later.

"You needed to talk Harry?"

"Yes please sit" Harry said and Ron sat down in the only other chair in the office. "A bet? Seriously?"

"If it counts for anything Ginny is in on the pool"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I am don't worry. Its really just a joke Harry you know that. We all know you guys are meant to be together."

"Being with her now is dangerous enough if we get married then-"

"She will get pregnant we know. We all know Harry. We know what is coming, she knows what is coming, but we can prepare for all of that. I am your best mate and she is my sister, neither of you two deserve to not be married."

"What is marriage anyway? A piece of paper?" Harry asked throwing a piece of parchment onto his desk and placing his head between his hands.

"No, marriage is much more then that. Marriage is a bond between two people who vow to love and protect each other for the rest of their lives."

"Been there done that with her, still doing it."

"Harry you know what I mean. Marriage changes everything there is a new kind of bond when you get married."

"You're right" Harry stood up and disapperated on the spot leaving a speechless Ron in his office.


	27. The Proposal

**Chapter Twenty Seven - The Proposal**

Harry's feet landed on a patch of dewy grass. He was at the practice fields of the Holyhead Harpies and on a mission. The security guards stationed at the entrance stepped aside when they saw Harry approaching. A fact that Harry didn't know if it was because he was in his Auror uniform or because it was him. There was a small corridor to get to the field which he sprinted through within moments before emerging out onto the field. The light from the sun shone down on him and he had to put his hand above his eyes to keep being able to see straight. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around the field and spotted Ginny flying above with her team mates. Summoning a broom he mounted it and flew up to the team.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as he flew up beside her. The rest of her team stopped to watch what was going on.

"I need to ask you something." He looked at her team mates with a smirk. "In private"

"Right come on we can go on lunch" Jennifer, the Captain, said to the rest of the team and they flew away.

"What?" Ginny asked as Harry moved in a bit closer.

"Would you marry me?" He asked not giving a speech a simple question asked to a girl who loved simplicity. He drew out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. It had been his mother's passed down to Harry by Lupin before his passing. The ring had been pulled from the wreckage of the night his parents had been murdered.

"Are you serious?" She asked a bit stunned. He nodded his head. "Yes of course you know that." She leaned over and kissed him as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. When they broke apart she smiled at him breathlessly.

"Let's elope"

"What?"

"Let's go get married tomorrow."

"No big wedding?"

"Do you want every wizarding news outlet to report on this?" She shook her head as they descended to the ground. As much as they trusted their family they knew their wedding details would get leaked. "We can get Ron and Hermione to act as witnesses and we can get married at the marriage office in the Ministry. Padma Patil is working there so I know she won't leak our marriage to anyone."

"How are they going to get the time off from work so quickly?" Ginny asked as she dismounted her broom.

"Ummm Hun you're looking at the interim head of the Auror department pretty sure Ron will get tomorrow off" Harry replied with a chuckle. He pulled her into an embrace looking into her eyes with a smile on her face. "As for Hermione I will pull some strings with her department. I will use the Voldemort defeat to my advantage."

"That does come in handy" Ginny said with a chuckle as Harry kissed her.

"I will get back to the office to get this all put together. You should get back to practice."

"No way. I have to go find a dress to wear are you crazy" she laughed as she took off her ring. "I will put this away for safe keeping until tomorrow so no one will ask questions."

"I will have Hermione meet you in an hour in Diegon Alley?" Harry asked Ginny who nodded. "See you tomorrow then."

"I will be the one in white."

"I will be waiting."

He gave her a quick kiss before disapperating on the spot leaving her a bit breathless from what was going on. Harry arrived back in the office a few minutes later to see a group of Aurors crowded outside his office door. He shooed them away before closing the door and sending off a few owls to make sure everything was in order to get married tomorrow. As he was finishing reading a reply to his request to get Hermione's day off approved for tomorrow he heard a knock at his door and as he looked up he saw Hermione enter. He looked at his watch and noticed she only had about fifteen minutes to meet Ginny at Diegon Alley.

"Muffliato" he said waving his wand at the door and assuring his privacy with Hermione.

"Why did I just get told not only do I have the rest of today off, but tomorrow off because you have an urgent need of my services?" she asked folding her arms and giving Harry a quizzical look.

"When I tell you do not freak out and you only have a little bit of time before you have to meet Ginny in Diegon Alley."

"For what?!" she was flabbergasted at this point, she had no clue what was going on.

"She needs help picking out a wedding dress."

"You mean-"

"Yes"

"When did-"

"Today"

"Look she will explain more, but we are getting married in secret tomorrow and then telling everyone at the family dinner Mum has planned for tomorrow night. We just do not want anyone knowing until it is done because we want zero fusses over it and besides everyone will be at Mom's tomorrow night and we trust you and Ron to keep our secret. We know you can keep a secret.

"Harry are you serious right now?"

"Yes now go meet Ginny. There is some floo powder in that jar beside my fireplace. She will be at Gringotts. Take this." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a key. "Tell her to take as much as she needs after tomorrow it's partly hers as well."

"I have no clue what to say" Hermione said as Harry placed his bank key in her hand.

"Good now go!" He pushed her towards the fireplace and the last thing he saw before she swirled away in green flames was her bewildered expression. Before he could even sit back down there was another knock on the door. "Come in"

"What was Hermione doing here?" Ron asked coming in and closing the door.

"Good it's you" Harry said with a smile and motioned for Ron to sit. "She went to go meet Ginny she will meet you tomorrow at work."

"We do live together Harry, I will see her at home tonight."

"Change of plans, you're spending the night at my place and Ginny at yours."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Bride? Bride of what?"

"My bride" Harry said, he wasn't going to drop any huge giveaways until Ron got it. It was a bit fun for him to let him sweat it out a little.

"Why would Ginny be your bride you are not even engaged" he said simply and Harry just cracked him a smile. "You proposed?! When?!"

"When I left here earlier after talking to you"

"You mean when you rudely left me."

"All points aside are you ready to be my best man?"

"Always" he smiled at Harry. What better man could he have gotten to marry his sister? No one.


End file.
